Butterflies Don't Lie
by KaceyO
Summary: Haley James has always had a thing for her older brother's best friend Nathan Scott. When a tragedy hits, Nathan realizes that not only does he like Haley...he might even love her. NALEY with other couples as well :
1. The Butterflies Begin

_A story that came to me a few weeks ago and I can't stop writing it! Hope you all enjoy :)_

**Chapter 1: The Butterflies Begin**

"Thanks for the ride home Mama James," thirteen-year-old Brooke Davis said as she slid into the backseat of the van.

"Of course Brooke," Lydia James said before turning to her daughter who sat on the opposite side. "How was school Haley-Bop?"

"Awesome! I checked the answers to the GEPA revciew packet with Mrs. Benson and I got almost all of the right!" Haley smiled as she redid one of her French braids.

"Haley, we don't even take those stupid tests for another three months. Why are you bothering studying for them now?" Brooke asked her best friend, opening her purse in search of her signature sparkle lip gloss.

"Don't you want to do well?" Haley asked. Brooke rolled her eyes and began to apply the lip gloss. Lydia chuckled at how different the girls were. They had been together since preschool and although they had their moments, she knew Haley and Brooke would do anything for each other.

"Well girlies, we have to stop at the high school-your brother had a basketball meeting and needs a ride home." Lydia said, turning down the road to Tree Hill High.

"Haley, can you believe we go to high school next year? Think of the parties, boys, basketball games-"

"Woah, don't you have a boyfriend already?" Haley laughed.

"Yeah but Chase is nothing compared to the high school boys we will meet and love. Plus, we've been going out for two weeks-he's getting boring. I mean, hello, do you seriously think I care about skateboarding?" All three women in the car laughed as they pulled up to Tree Hill High. Jake James and a boy Haley didn't know walked towards the car.

"Who's that?" Brooke wondered aloud as Haley stared at him. He was the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen in her life: tall, built well and had dark brown, almost black hair which was slightly spiked in the front. He walked down the courtyard as if he 

were gliding, casually laughing at something Jake said. When they reached the car Haley saw he had midnight blue eyes and a charming smile.

"Hey mom, this is Nathan Scott. Can we give him a ride home?" Jake asked.

"Of course honey. Jake you should sit in the back with the girls then, we'll be a little cozy."

"Oh no, it's fine Mrs. James. I get out first, I can sit in the back." Nathan said, opening the door.

"Okay, well then scooch over Haley-Bop and let the boy have some room." Haley snapped out of her trance and quickly took the middle seat as Nathan moved next to her.

"Hey," he said, looking at her. She looked up at him and could barely breathe. She felt a nudge in her side from Brooke and again had to snap back into reality.

"Hell-ey," she bluted out. "I mean hello. Or hey. They kind of came out together. But either works I guess." She stopped talking at the realization that she was rambling. He let out a smile.

"I'm Brooke, Brooke Davis." Brooke introduced herself before focusing her attention on Jake. "So Jakey-poo how was the meeting?"

"You are so annoying Brooke." Jake muttered. He turned around to face Haley. "So Hales, how'd the GEPA review packet go?" Haley smiled at her brother, gratefully. She and Jake were just over a year apart and had grown up so close. They rarely fought and were often mistaken for twins, which they found funny because Jake was easily a foot taller than Haley.

"It went great, thanks for your help last night."

"So you're in 8th grade?" Nathan asked Haley. She nodded, turning a shade of red just being addressed by him. Sensing her discomfort, Jake turned the subject away from 

Haley. The remainder of the ride to Nathan's was spent discussing the basketball team and Coach Whitey with Brooke throwing in random questions and Haley keeping silent.

"Thanks again for the ride Mrs. James." Nathan said when he got out of the car at his house.

"Of course honey, anytime.'

"See ya tomorrow man,' Jake said, giving Nathan a nod. Nathan nodded in return and walked up to his house.

"He seems nice." Lydia said. "Don't you agree Haley?" She winked in the rearview mirror.

"Uh..." Haley started, turning red.

"Hales you so love him."Brooke nodded. "I'll tell you what- I promise I'll never go after him, until Junior Year prom that is. You get a three year courtesy hold on him. Fair?" Haley shook her head.

"I don't like him like that. I don't even know him. Plus, he's too old for me."

"Sweetie, you're only a year apart. " Lydia added.

"And a whole school apart," Haley reminded.

"We won't be next September!" Brooke said, giddy. "Oh my gosh, Jake, will you take me to one of the basketball game after parties so I can get an early in with the starting lineup?"

"Absolutely not." He replied. Brooke scowled and Haley suppressed a grin.

"I swear Jake, your nicer to me than Brooke."

"You don't drive me insane." He reasoned.

"Jake," Lydia warned.

"Tis okay Mama J." Brooke piped up. "Jake is just mad cuz if he took me to the party then all of the attention will be on me."

"Yes, that's exactly the reason." Jake sarcastically said. Haley chuckled at the two of them. They fought like a married couple, even at such a young age.

"Anyway, back to you and Nathan." Brooke said to Haley.

"There is no me and Nathan," Haley reminded her, getting butterflies just saying the name.

"Not yet anyway. But there will be. Trust me Hales...there will be."

_NEXT: Flashforward three years to the present_


	2. Those Darn Scotts

_Can I just say that I was blown away by all of the awesome reviews?! Seriously guys, you made my day and I am so grateful for all of the positive feedback :)_

**Chapter 2: Those Darn Scotts**

Haley walked in the front door and dropped her backpack on the ground, causing a loud thunk to echo through the empty house. She took off her jacket and scarf and hung them in the closet before going upstairs to find the Toby Lightman CD she wanted to listen to. While searching for the CD, she heard the front door open and male voices filled the house. She smiled, checked her hair and then went downstairs. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the back of an all-too-familiar head. Even though Nathan in her living room had been a normal reoccurrence over the past three years, she still had to calm herself down at the sight of him.

"Hey guys," she casually said to him and Jake who had already settled on the long couches and put Sports Center on the TV.

"Hell-ey Haley!" Nathan said, him mouth forming into a smile. Haley blushed-every so often Nathan would throw it in conversation and she would always redden, thinking of their less-than-romantic first meeting.

"Nathan, it's not funny anymore!" Haley said, trying to will her face to stop turning so red.

"Aw of course it is." He gave her his signature smirk which did not do anything to de-flush her face.

"You know you are the only one allowed to tease her," Jake reminded Nathan. "Don't let me change my mind on that one."

"I know, I know." he said, putting his arms up in surrender. The front door swung open and a furious Brooke, still in her cheer practice clothes, stormed in.

"YOUR girlfriend," she started, pointing at Jake. "Is insane. Do you know how many times we ran the halftime cheer? ONCE! We need to run it at least six times because Theresa's diagonal is totally horizontal and Bevin's toe touch is a half beat behind. Just because you guys had a shortened practice today does not mean the squad has to as well! We have the Classic in two months!"

"So should I tell her this?" Jake asked.

"No. Obviuosly, I would be kicked off the squad if I criticized the Queen Bee-otch."

"Tell us how you really feel Brooke," Haley laughed. But she had to agree-Peyton was one of those girls who lived for popularity and could be awful if you crossed her the wrong way. She had made it her mission to date the captain of the basketball team, but since Nathan had no interest in dating her and (as he put it) "catching some mad STD", she went after Jake. Jake was too nice to turn her down for a date and ended up somehow becoming her boyfriend. Peyton tolerated Brooke, who was totally opposed to the cattyness of the cheer clique, only because Jake asked her to. Despite Brooke's talent however, she was still an outcast on the cheer squad.

"I can't stand any of em! Haley pleeeeease join the squad, this varsity clique is awful! I talk to no one!" Brooke whined.

"I find that hard to believe," Jake mumbled.

"Brookie, I love you and feel sorry for you but there is no way I'm going up there and embarrassing myself. I do that enough daily." Brooke gave her a face and Jake and Nathan laughed.

"But you'd look so cute in the cheer outfit!"

"My sister will NOT prance around in a short skirt with a bunch of horny high school boys watching." Jake said firmly, causing Haley to roll her eyes.

"Like I would want to be in the presence of Peyton anymore than I have to." Haley told him. Jake gave her a look.

"Can't blame ya on that one." Nathan agreed.

"Oh yeah, did mom call yet?" Jake asked Haley, purposely changing the subject.

"I don't know, I got home just before you did. I had tutoring with Ethan again today."

"Ooo a boy?" Nathan teasingly asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Who happens to like other boys," Haley sighed.

"Bummer." Nathan sympathized. "But don't worry Hales, you'll get someone great." Haley flushed at his sincere smile.

"As long as I approve." Jake added causing Haley to roll her eyes before she and Brooke went upstairs.

"He called you Hales!" Brooke exclaimed, plopping on her bed. Haley laid next to her, a goofy grin on her face.

"I know! And I did pretty well keeping my cool, right Brooke?"

"Yes!" She jumped off the bed and paced around the bedroom. "Okay now it's time for phase two: mega flirting!" Haley sat up.

"Mega flirting?"

"Yes. And lucky for you, I devised a plan in US History today." She reached in her purse and pulled out a slightly crinkled paper.

THE BROOKE DAVIS MEGA FLIRTING TO DO LIST

1) Add three tighter shirts, two mini skirts and one pair of tight jeans to wardrobe.

2) Master The Nod and The Wink

3) Invest in strawberry lip gloss

4) Double coat eye lashes in mascara

5) Revisit old Dawson's Creek episodes for flirting DO's (Joey and Pacey witty banter) and flirting DO NOT'S (Joey and Dawson analyze to death theory--obviously it does not pay off!)

6) Make the move!

--

"Hey Hales?" Jake said, walking into her room.

"Yeah?" She asked, putting down her Prepare for the SAT Handbook. He sat on her bed and looked at her.

"Um two things...first mom left a message on the machine-she and dad will be 'unreachable' for two weeks as they document the Amazon." Haley nodded, this wasn't really new. Her dad was a sound technician for documentaries on the Discovery Channel, which meant he was away for weeks at a time, often only coming home for a few days. Once Haley turned sixteen, Lydia started to leave with him, leaving Haley and Jake to fend for themselves. They did okay-they were both responsible kids and the house was rarely empty with Brooke and Nathan practically living there.

"What's the second one?"

"Well, uh...you know how we were all going to go to Tim's party on Friday?"

"Yeah..."

"Lucas is coming. He's coming down for the three-day weekend and Nathan couldn't leave him at his house alone so he invited him." Haley was silent and her face fell as a pang of sympathy for her best friend.

Lucas was Nathan's cousin and a senior at his school in Charlotte. He had stayed in Tree Hill the past summer and had hung out with the two boys, Haley and most especially Brooke. They had a whirlwind romance and shared a kind of love that Haley thought people only dreamed about. As the end of summer approached, neither spoke of what would happen when he had to leave. Then one day in August, he was gone without a goodbye to Brooke. It broke her heart and she was devastated as she and 

Haley started their junior year. Neither Nathan, Jake nor Haley even mentioned his name around her, or even to each other. They all remembered the nights not too long ago when Brooke just cried and cried to Haley. Then one day, she woke up and the crying was done. It was like it never happened.

--

"Brooke," Haley started the next afternoon in her room after school. "I gotta tell you something."

"What's up?" She asked.

"Um, about the party at Tim's tomorrow...Bee, Lucas is going to be there." Brooke's face froze.

"We'll go anyway."

"Brooke-"

"It's high time he was reminded of what he's missing. Haley saw a look in her friend's eye that not only said she meant business, but she meant war.

_NEXT: The Party_


	3. In A Tree Hill Minute

_I am LOVING the great reviews!! :) So, just to clairify-Jake and Nathan are seniors, Haley and Brooke are juniors. Though Jake and Nathan are "popular", they aren't cocky manwhores lol. Also, I know a lot of you were excited for Brooke's wsar face and i PROMISE the big Brucas faceoff will come, but it's going to be a little delayed and I'm pretty sure you'll know why by the end of the chapter._

_THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A KIND OF GRAPHICISH DESCRIPTION OF SOMETHING I'M SORRY I CAN'T RUIN IT BUT I WARNED YOU!_

**Chapter 3: In A Tree Hill Minute...**

"Haley, you are so not doing this to me." Brooke whined after school the following day.

"Brooke, I promised Ethan I would tutor him at seven o-clock today, I can't reschedule because of the party."

"But then we'll be super late! And I need to start getting ready, like, now!" Haley saw Nathan and Jake walking towards them.

"Alright Bee, here's an idea: How about you ride with Jake and I'll meet you there after Ethan and I are all set on Algebra." Brooke considered the option while Haley filled the boys in on the dilemma.

"But how will you get there?" Jake asked. "You don't have a car."

"Crap," Haley muttered.

"You can borrow mine," Nathan offered. The other three looked at him in surprise. "What? It makes sense. You can't drive stick-shift so Jake's jeep is out and Brooke, isn't your car still in the shop?" Brooke nodded. "So it's settled, I'll get a ride with...uh...my cousin and Hales can rock the Range Rover. I mean if that's okay with you," He said to Haley. Haley nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Sweet."

"I like the way you think Scott," Jake said, he and Nathan exchanging a pound of the fists. Nathan grinned.

"I have my moments."

--

"Brooke," Haley hissed into the phone. "I told you, I'm tutoring right now." She glanced over at Ethan who was working on problems.

"I know but I just called to tell you that I picked out your outfit and accessories and laid them one your bed. It's a medium wash denim mini with a lilac beaded scoop neck top and a cream shrug. Pair it with my lilac hoops that are on loan for you, silver bangle bracelets and these cute cream colored flats that were on sale in your size that I picked up. Perfect, right?!" She squealed.

"Thanks Brooke" Haley smiled. " Be nice to Jake and I'll see you guys around nine-thirty, all I have to do is shower and do my hair and then I'll be there. I'll give you a call on my way." She hung up and gave Ethan an apologetic smile.

"You should dry your hair in soft curls and pin a one inch piece off to the side. It'll show off your cheekbones," he advised. Haley chuckled but knew it would be in her best interest to take his advice.

--

In a corner of the party stood Jake, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke and Peyton all unnaturally quiet. After a very awkward Lucas-Brooke hello, they remained silent.

Lucas didn't trust himself to look at Brooke again because he couldn't take it. Though she looked great in a short pink dress and matching heels, Lucas found himself missing her eyes. One look into them and he wanted to kick himself all over again for what he did, a feeling he had felt every night in the past four months.

"Jake, I wanna go dance." whined Peyton, motioning to the makeshift dance floor.

"Then go, I'm still waiting for Haley's call." Peyton scowled.

"You always put her first!"

"She's my sister Peyton." She stalked off and Jake rolled his eyes. "She's being such a bitch tonight."

"Just tonight?" Brooke said, causing everyone to laugh. Jake's phone buzzed and he put it on speaker so the others could hear.

"Why does this kid live in the middle of the forest?! Seriously Jake, I can't find the driveway, all I see are trees."

"Okay Hales," Jake started. "Where are ya?"

"And how's my car?" Nathan added with a grin.

"The car's amazing Nate, you may not get it back." Brooke smiled to herself, happy that Haley was getting more confident. "I can barely hear you guys though."

"Hold on," Jake said. "We'll go outside." He went for the door, followed by Brooke and Nathan, who motioned for Lucas to also come. He wouldn't ditch his cousin, even though he recognized the Brooke Davis game-face she had on.

"Wait, I think I see-ah yes, here's the mailbox. I'm turning, okay I see the house. This is a long ass driveway!"

"Alright Hales, we see your headlights. See ya in a few." Jake said. He hung up and the four patently watched the two circles of light grow closer.

And then, in an instant, everything changed.

A deer ran right out in front of the car, causing Haley to swerve to the left, but it was too late. The impact of the deer threw off the car's balance and suddenly it rolled over and was flipped upside down. For a second, all was still. But it was soon broken by Brooke's scream of terror and immediately they all sprinted towards the car. When they got there, however, they stopped in their tracks.

Glass was shattered everywhere and the front hood was compacted. Haley's upside down figure was unconscious, but blood was spilling out.

"Hales?" Jake's voice cracked. He made a sudden move for the door, but Lucas put his arm out to stop him.

"If she hurt her spine, one wrong move and you could paralyze her."

"That's my sister, she needs to get out of the car! I need to hold her!" Jake yelled, his words coming out in sobs. He made a break for the car, but Lucas grabbed him.

"Jake, you have to trust me." Jake collapsed onto Lucas' shoulder, who looked at Nathan.

"Nathan, call an ambulance right now." Nathan nodded, still in shock, and got out his phone. Brooke stood grounded to the spot, tears flowing down her cheek. She couldn't move.

Once the ambulance, police cars and fire truck had come, things suddenly started to speed up. The EMTs expertly lifted Haley's limp body onto a stretcher. Jake, Brooke, Lucas and Nathan were told that they would be riding in one of the police cars to the hospital since none were in the emotional state to drive. They tailed the ambulance in a silent ride, and as they got the ER waiting room, the silence only grew louder.

After an hour, a doctor walked over to the four teens.

"Which one of you is the brother?"

_This is where the story takes off--remember "everything happens for a reason" and please don't hurt me for leavin you on a cliffahnger!_


	4. Everything Can Change

_To make a peace-treaty for the cliffhanger, I made a longer chapter :) _

**Chapter 4: ...Everything Can Change**

Jake stood up immediatley. The doctor took a deep breath.

"Can I see you for a minute please?" he asked. Jake shook his head.

"I think it's better you tell us together." Brooke, Nathan and Lucas stood up. Brooke linked her hands with Jake.

"Very well" The doctor began. "The good news is Haley did very well and made it through surgery. She had a cracked ribcage, broken left leg and suffered a large amount of internal bleeding. She's stabilized now and aside from the recovery process with her legs and ribs and her cuts and bruises, she will not walk away with any lasting, harmful damage. We aren't sure when she'll wake up however-"

"She's in a coma?" Jake asked, his voice cracking. The doctor nodded.

"It's common after surgery for patients to be out for a little bit. However there's no telling when she'll wake up. It could be a matter of hours, days or possibly weeks." Brooke tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat.

"Can we see her?" She asked. The doctor looked at her kindly. He felt awful for the kids-no parents to be with them, they had to do everything on their own.

"I'm supposed to only allow immediate family. So as far as I am concerned, your all of you have James as your last name." They nodded.

"Thank you." Lucas said to the doctor as he turned to leave. "Dr..."

"Carter." He answered. "If any of you need anything, have a nurse page me." She's in room 423." After he left, Lucas turned to Jake.

"We understand if you just want you and Brooke to go in by yourself." He spoke for himself and Nathan.

"No man, Nate's like my brother and you are the only one keeping a level head through this thing. Haley needs all of us there." Lucas nodded and the four made their way toward the room.

Nathan walked with his head down. It dawned on him that he had not spoken since making the 911 call. He opened his mouth but he found that no words came out. What could he possibly say? His best friend's little sister was lying in a hospital bed and nothing he said could ease the pain he knew Jake was feeling.

Jake opened the door and walked in, followed by Brooke, Lucas and then Nathan.

"Oh my god," Brooke whispered at the sight in front of them. Haley was hooked up to more wires than Nathan could count. Her face, usually full of color and life, was pale and covered in cuts. A bruise was forming on her left cheek. Jake took one long look at her then turned away.

"I can't be here." He said, choking up. He went out the door.

"Jake," Brooke called after him. She turned helplessly to Nathan, but he was staring at Haley with an unreadable expression. She looked at Lucas who was looking right back at her. She kept his gaze until her eyes filled with tears and he enveloped her in a hug. Although it was going against everything she had told herself over the past few months, Brooke gave into his hug. "What are we gonna do Luke?" she asked, her voice small.

"Have faith." Lucas said simply. "Haley's a tough girl with a lot to live for. She'll be okay." Brooke nodded into his shirt and pulled back, wiping her eyes. She looked at Nathan.

"Nate?" It was as if he didn't hear her. He just kept staring at Haley. "Nathan," Brooke said, walking over to him. "Say something,"

"I'm scared." he answered. A fresh batch of tears washed over Brooke and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." He gave a small nod and they stood there for a minute.

"I should go find Jake." he said, his voice still husky. "Will you be okay?" he said, looking back and forth from Lucas to Brooke.

"Yes." Brooke answered, though she wasn't so sure.

--

Nathan knew exactly where Jake would be. He walked into the chapel to find his best friend, head bowed, sending out a thousand prayers for his sister.

"Hey," Nathan said, coming up behind him and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"She's gotta wake up Nate." Jake looked up with tear-stained eyes.

"She will." Nathan told him. _'She has to'_ he thought.

"I want to see her but..."

"I know man." Nathan sympathized. He knew Jake couldn't take seeing Haley like that, especially when he physically saw how she got there. But Nathan could. "I'll stay there with her." Jake gave him a grateful look and nodded.

"Yeah." He stared into space and Nathan took a deep breath.

"Listen, it kills me to say this but a nurse stopped me on my way over here and said you need to fill out some paperwork." Jake sighed and slowly got up.

"Hospitals suck." He mumbled. Nathan put a reassuring hand on Jake's back.

"We're here for you man. And Haley too."

--

"You sure you'll be okay?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sure," Nathan responded, not taking his eyes off of Haley. Jake was filling out paperwork with Brooke's help and Lucas offered to go get everyone some coffee, but he was cautious about leaving Nathan alone in the room.

"I'll be back soon." he said, and with one last look he left the room, leaving Nathan in the silence.

He took a deep breath and watched Haley. He thought back to how just a few hours ago everything was fine. They were just normal high school kids at a Friday night party. It felt like a lifetime ago, but like Haley always said, things always seem simpler in the past. That was one of the things Nathan found interesting about Haley--her wisdom and sincerity. He thought back to a few months ago when he experienced her kindness firsthand.

FLASHBACK

"Hello?" Nathan said, opening the James' front door.

"Nathan?" Haley asked, coming down the stairs in pajama pants and a robe. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she looked surprised.

"Is Jake here?" He asked, out of breath. "I see his car-"

"He went out with Peyton. She drove." Haley told him. His face fell. "Are you okay?" Nathan shrugged.

"My parents had another fight, this one was bad. They just kept screaming and so I ran out...and I ran here I guess." he said. Haley's eyes widened and she put her arm on his back, lightly rubbing it.

"I'm sorry Nathan. That really isn't fair to you at all." He gave her a grateful look and sighed.

"It just sucks, ya know? I mean they fight about EVERYTHING from politics to the freaking weather. I just feel like yelling at both of them and being like 'hello, you have a son here who hears all of you're bullshit!'"

"Maybe you should." Haley said. "They might not realize how much this hurts you Nathan. Maybe if you talked to them, you could help ease some problems. Or at least encourage them to seek help." Nathan thought it over.

"You're probably right." Haley gave him a half smile.

"Do you want some ice cream? I just bought some half-baked," she said, knowing it was his favorite.

"You know you rock, right Hales?" He said, smiling. Haley smiled back.

"It's nice to be reminded."

END FLASHBACK

Nathan slightly smiled thinking of how they shared the entire pint of ice cream. He remembered when Jake got home and laughed as they both were bouncing off of the walls from the sugar, which resulted in a major stomachache the next hour.

He looked at Haley's hand and put his on top of it.

"Please wake up Haley," he said softly. At that moment Nathan realized that it wasn't just his best friend's sister lying in the hospital bed. The pain he felt wasn't just sympathy for Jake. No, Haley was something much more to Nathan.

And he realized, he missed her.

_NEXT: Nathan continues to stay by Haley's side, although it's not just for Jake anymore_


	5. Take Time To Realize

_80 Reviews! (insert celebration dance) Thank you so much guys, your comments really mean a lot :) I apoligize for the long paragraphs in this chapter, but I promise they are important. Enjoy :)_

**Chapter 5: Take Time to Realize**

Brooke placed a stuffed bear on the coffee table of the hospital room. She had bought Haley a bear for each day she was in the hospital. There were now five bears. She sat down on the chair and looked at her best friend.

"Alright Hales, Martin Luther King weekend is over, you can wake up now." She took a deep breath. "Lucas went home today. He actually said goodbye this time, I guess he's growing. He was really good to you, you know that? Out of all of us, he was the most focused and like attentive. We didn't talk about last summer or anything. It just wasn't the right time, ya know? But you really need to wake up Hales because I think those walls I put up are trembling around him. I don't know. I mean nothing's changed what he did last summer really sucked but I decided to hold off on the freak out. At least until you can help me plan what to wear. So-"

"Excuse me," a nurse came into the room.

"Yes?" Brooke asked. She tried to be nice to the hospital staff but she felt they were a constant reminder of where she was. It sounded crazy but when Brooke talked to Haley she didn't feel like they were in a hospital. She felt like things were-almost-normal. The nurse walking over and checking Haley's vitals was a reality moment and Brooke began rearranging the bears on the bedside table. After a few minutes the nurse left and Brooke got back on Haley's bed.

"Anyway, Miss Bitchy-Peyton-Pants herself came by yesterday, shocking, I know." She grabbed Haley's hand. "Jake really wants to be here Hales, but he still can't get the accident out of his head. He'll come around. Meanwhile you've got Nathan at your side twenty-four seven. He says he's just doing it for Jake, but the way he looks at you begs to differ. He didn't go to school today either, but right now he's with your brother. So you've got me to talk your ear off." She smiled a small smile, but a single tear fell from her eye. "We miss you Haley. Come back soon."

--

Nathan pulled on a tee shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like crap. When he wasn't at the hospital, he was at the James', trying to be there for Jake. He and Brooke had slept there each night since the accident, though neither of them could do anything to help Jake and truthfully, none of them could really sleep. He walked down the steps and found Jake sitting at the table.

"What'dya want for lunch?" Nathan asked, opening the cabinets.

"Grilled cheese." Jake answered. They were silent until he spoke again. "Do you think Haley's going to wake up and hate me?" Jake asked Nathan set the sandwich in front of him.

"No." Nathan said. "But I think you'll start hating yourself if you don't go see her soon."

"Nate, I don't know how you can sit there for hours with her and I can't stay in the room for two minutes." Nathan shrugged.

"Listen man, you're the closest thing I have to a brother. And if it was you in that bed I'd probably be harder for me to sit there. But it's different with me and Haley." _I need to be there_ he thought as he finished his sandwich.

"Yeah I guess so." Jake took a breath. "I wanna see her though Nate." Nathan got up.

"Then let's go."

--

Nathan pushed open the door and Jake followed him in.

"…and so then Cappie like flipped on Rebecca which is good because I totally want him and Casey together-"

"Hey," Nathan said, cutting off Brooke's Greek episode recap. She turned and saw him and Jake.

"Hey boys," she softly said, moving out of the way so Jake could sit with Haley. Jake timidly walked over to her and sat. He silently watched her for a few minutes.

"Hey sis. Sorry I took so long. Your cuts look a lot better. That bruise is pretty ugly though. I'm really sorry Haley." Tears fell down Jake's face, mirroring Brooke's. "I love you, you know that right? You're my family. You just gotta wake up." He said, the tears coming at a steady rate now. He got up and looked at Brooke and Nathan. "I think I need some coffee or something."

"C'mon," Brooke said, extending her hand. "I'll show you the kitchen." They left and Nathan sat down.

"Hey Haley it's me, Nathan. Again. I almost kicked the nurse last night when she said that I shouldn't sit here for three hours in a row." He cracked a grin, but stopped when he realized she couldn't see it. "I hope you don't think I'm stalking you or something but I really like talking to you. I just wish you could talk to me back. You always have pretty good stuff to say. Like that time two years ago when Jake and I were on your roof and we wanted to see if we could jump off and land in the pool and you said 'I'm not cleaning up any blood.' And then we realized we could actually get pretty hurt and decided against it. I'm probably not done making dumb mistakes. So how about you wake up and give me more advice?" He took her hand. "Please Haley. I know Brooke and Jake both asked you and if you couldn't wake up for them you won't for me, but there's just a thousand things going through my head right now…" He sighed. He got up and walked around the room to clear his head. Jake and Brooke came back and Nathan excused himself. He stepped outside and flipped open his phone, dialing a number of someone he knew would help him.

"You're lucky you called me during lunch. What's up Nate, how's Haley?" Lucas answered the phone.

"I think I love her." Nathan blurted out.

"Woah, slow down." Lucas said.

"Last summer you said that you weren't the only Scott to fall for a girl on Oakridge Lane. At the time I thought it was one of your weird writer things that you say, but I couldn't forget it. At random times I'd remember it and over the past month it's been more and more. But I kept pushing any thoughts of it out because Jake would kill me. But now..."

"Now what Nate?" Lucas asked. He wasn't surprised by what Nathan was saying, but he was intrigued at the depth of his feelings.

"Now I sit with her all day and talk to her and watch her and my insides like ache because I'm scared of losing her before I get a chance to be with her." He let out a long breath and kicked a rock on the ground. "What if she doesn't get up Luke?"

"She will." Lucas assured him. "Nate, you can't worry about if she's going to wake up, you'll drive yourself crazy."

"So what do I do?"

"You think about what you are going to say to her when she does wake up." Lucas told him.

"Yeah…" Nathan trailed off, lost in thought. "Why'd it take me to the point of seeing her almost die to realize how much I have to have her in my life?"

"Because," Lucas started, knowing a similar feeling. "Because sometimes you have to loose someone to realize that you never want to loose them again."

_NEXT: A happier chapter, I promise ;)_


	6. Wake Up

_Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner guys, it was Senior Prom weekend and I was a busy bee! Can you believe tomorrow is our season finale?! It's too soon!! As always, you're reviews make my day and I hope you enjoy :)_

**Chapter 6: Wake Up**

Nathan's mind was not on his seventh period Health class, although he sat in his seat and stared at the board. It was Friday, a week had gone by since the accident. Nathan thought about what kind of bear Brooke would be getting Haley today and he once again wished his dad didn't force him to go to school because of the game they had that night. He looked at the clock and was grateful that he only had two hours left. His health teacher put a video in the TV.

"Today we will learn about why safe driving is important." The video started and a cheesy woman looked at the camera.

"No one wants their Friday night to turn into this," she said and the screen showed a horrific accident. The memory of the Haley's upside down figure covered in blood flashed in his mind and Nathan bolted out of his seat.

He walked out of the classroom and, after a few more feet, out of the school. Jake had lent him his car for the day and he opened up the front seat, got in and caught his breath. He couldn't stay in school and at this point he didn't care about basketball or his dad. He looked around Jake's Jeep and smiled upon noticing the She's the Man soundtrack in the passenger's seat.

FLASHBACK

"Oh my god again?" Nathan whispered to Haley, motioning over to where Brooke and Lucas were sitting on a chair in the living room, making out. On one couch sat Nathan and Jake with Haley in the middle.

"I know, and she's the one who picked the movie!"

"At least Jake is enjoying it," Nathan chuckled and they looked at Jake whose eyes were glued to the screen.

"It is a pretty good one," Haley admitted.

"It has competition from the free show over there," Nathan jerked his head toward the couple on the chair and Haley put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

END FLASHBACK

He put in the CD, figuring that if Jake listened to it, it might be pretty good.

_Wake up_

_I have been waiting for you_

_To open your eyes_

_So that I can tell you_

_That I think I'm ready_

_I'm ready to free fall into _

_Into the unknown_

_If you wanna come with me_

Nathan started at the radio, wondering how the first verse of a song from some chick flick could perfectly sum up his feelings. He decided to drive over to the Rivercourt to clear his head a bit and regroup before going back over to the hospital. He kept shooting for over an hour, thankful that he had basketball. It was the one thing in his life where he could just completely shut out the outside world. Though sometimes, the pressure put on him for basketball was the thing he wanted to shut out.

He sighed, knowing his dad was going to have words to say when he found out Nathan had walked out of school on game day, much less after missing half of the practices this week because he was at the hospital. Although he credited his dad for always getting him the best trainers, basketball camps and kept up his momentum year round, it ultimately was Nathan's talent, not his dad's. Dan Scott constantly tried to live though his son and Nathan knew it was one of the problems between Dan and his mom.

When he checked his phone, he had six missed calls, two from Jake and four in a row from Brooke. Feeling his heart drop in his chest, he dialed back Brooke's number, bracing himself.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Brooke screamed into the phone.

"WHAT?!" Nathan exclaimed, his mouth dropping open.

"Jake and I were there with her just talking and then I heard a noise and we looked at her and her eyes fluttered open and she was like 'hi guys' and I ran to get the doctor and then he gave her water or whatever because of her dry throat and now she's talking and asking for you so GET HERE!"

"I'll be right there," Nathan said, jumping into the Jeep. He sped to the hospital with a huge grin plastered on his face. _She had been asking for him._ He parked the car and ran down the hallway, stopping short outside of Room 423. He looked at the door, knowing on the other side was Haley and felt something that resembled butterflies in his stomach. He slowly opened it and walked in.

Brooke sat on the edge of the bed, using hand motions to tell some story while Jake kept looking at Haley, grinning. They all looked up at Nathan, but he was only looking at Haley.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Hi," he answered, holding his breath. She smiled a sweet but sad smile.

"I'm sorry I wrecked your car." He let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I'd rather have you than my car." He said, looking right into her eyes. Haley felt a rush and, for the thousandth time in the past hour, she was happy to be awake.

"We'll leave you two alone for a minute," Brooke said, getting up and yanking Jake to follow her.

"Why would they want to-" Jake started, but Brooke just pulled him out of the room. The door closed and Nathan kept looking at Haley.

"So you're really awake?" He said, walking closer to the bed.

"Yeah," Haley smiled. "Thank you for talking to me."

"So you heard all of that, huh?" Nathan grinned and Haley nodded.

"Really though Nate, it meant a lot to me that you stayed here, even when I couldn't respond or anything." Haley looked at him with such gratitude that Nathan suddenly got the rush of confidence he needed.

"Listen Hales, I know you are gonna be on crutches and resting and stuff for awhile, but I was wondering…whenever you feel up to it or if you really want to, if maybe you and I could go out sometime." He looked into her eyes, searching for an answer and not knowing that this was the moment Haley had been dreaming about and hoping for for the past three years. Haley's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I would love to Nathan." she said and his grin mirrored hers.

"Good." He said. He opened his mouth to say more, but the door swung open.

"Geez Brooke, I just want to see her more!" Jake said, coming into the room. "Why do you two look so happy?" he asked, puzzled.

"Because Haley's awake." Nathan said smiling, not taking his eyes off of Haley.

"Duh," Jake said, oblivious, but Brooke gave Haley a questioning look. "Nate, can you call Lucas?" Nathan nodded, gave Haley another smile and walked out of the room.

Jake started talking to Haley, but she wasn't really listening. Truth was, her mind was on the boy in the hallway. She didn't know what had happened that caused Nathan to (finally!) ask her out, but she felt it had something to do with the fact that he was by her side the whole time. She wondered if he could be feeling a fraction of what she felt for him, if he maybe thought they could really be something. And at the thought of that possibility, she smiled even more.

_Yay she's awake! NEXT: Haley's goes home and Nate plans for the big date!_


	7. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

_So this chapter got way too long to include the date, but i promise it's the next one! _

**Chapter 7: Sitting, Waiting, Wishing **

"Look who's awake," Lucas said as he walked into the hospital room on Saturday night, followed by Nathan.

"Hi Luke!" Haley said, putting down her Pre-Calculus book. She had forced Jake to bring her school books to the hospital so she didn't "fall anymore behind." The doctors said it would be another week before she could go back to school for a full day, news which did not please Haley. Lucas gave Haley a hug.

"So how are ya feeling?"

"Oh I'm just swell," she said laughing and motioning to the machines she was hooked up to.

"There's that humor we all missed." Lucas rolled his eyes. "So I hear you two have a date," he said, looking back and forth between Nathan and Haley. Haley's face grew red and Nathan's eyes were wide, shooting death looks at Lucas. "I think it's cute. But who is going to tell Jake of this plan?" Nathan ran his hand through his hair nervously, but knew how he could turn the tables.

"How's winning Brooke back going for you?"

"Touchee," Lucas grumbled.

"Want my advice?" Haley asked and both boys looked at her with interest. "Tell her the truth."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"There's gotta be some reason you left her without saying goodbye. Just tell her." Haley shrugged.

"Wise words," Nathan commented.

"Thank you," Haley smiled. But inside she was still stuck on Lucas' question. _How would they tell Jake?_

--

"Can I ask you something Brooke?" Nathan said as they went to the cafeteria to get food while Jake and Lucas sat with Haley.

"As long as it doesn't have to do with Lucas." She honestly answered.

"No, it has to do with Jake."

"Let me guess, you're wondering how to break the news to him that you like his baby sister and are taking her out once she is able to walk and such." Nathan nodded. "Well, here's the thing hotshot. You still didn't even ask for MY blessing yet."

"What?" Nathan asked, puzzled.

"Is what you feel for Haley actually real?" Brooke looked right at him. "Because if you are going to take her out because you feel bad that you've seen her unconscious for a week then don't bother asking Jake. Because then you'll never call again and she'll be heartbroken and I'll kick your ass. BUT if you are taking you out because you actually truly like her, then I'll let you."

"Brooke, I've liked Haley for awhile now. And I'm not just talking to Jake about Haley and I going out on just one date, because I want a lot more dates after that." Brooke felt so excited for her best friend, but kept a cool face.

"If you hurt her, I really will kick your ass."

"Trust me Brooke, if I hurt Haley I'll kick my own ass."

--

"He really said that?!" Haley exclaimed when Brooke filled her in on their conversation the next day.

"Oh my god tutorgirl, he is head over heels. Everything happens for a reason!"

"So me getting into an accident and lying in a hospital bed was just so I could snag a date with Nathan?" Haley joked.

"I don't make up the rules of karma." Brooke told her and Haley laughed at her friends logic, but knew there was a certain element of truth to it. "So are you excited to get out of here, T-minus one hour?"

"Yes I am." Haley said. "I wonder where the boys are?"

"They're making you a makeshift room in the dining room so you don't have to use the stairs."

"Oh god, I can only imagine."

--

"What the hell is this?" Jake picked up a piece of paper from Haley's nightstand. "The Brooke Davis Mega-Flirting To Do List."

"Let me see that," Lucas said, and he and Nathan looked over Jake's shoulder.

"Strawberry lip gloss_ is_ pretty good," Jake commented.

"I like cherry chap stick," Nathan said, remembering the tube he found on Haley's bed when they moved it (quite difficultly) to downstairs.

"This list better not have been made for Haley." Jake said. "I don't want her in any mini-skirts giving 'the nod and wink' or whatever to pervs who will take advantage of her." Lucas and Nathan exchanged a look and Lucas cleared his throat.

"I think I'm going to go us some sodas," he said, leaving the room and casting Nathan one last look. Nathan took a deep breath.

"What kind of guy _would_ you approve of for Haley?" Nathan started.

"A priest." Jake answered flatly. "Why?"

"You're my best friend." Nathan said to Jake. "I've got your back in everything and I'd never do anything to intentionally piss you off. But something happened…"

"What?" Jake asked, curious.

"I fell for Haley." Nathan blurted out and Jake looked at him, surprised.

"Like Haley, my sister Haley?"

"Yes." Nathan said. "Listen, I know you probably want to punch me right now but I promise I'm not gonna hurt her and I'm going to treat her like she deserves to be treated, which is the best. I would never risk our friendship for something that I thought wasn't worth it. But I've gotta go out with her Jake." Nathan said. "I've liked her for awhile and when we almost lost her it hit me that I can't give up a chance to be with her." He stopped and looked at Jake, who was looking amused.

"You make that speech up on your own?" He asked, cracking a grin.

"Yes…" Nathan said, not sure what Jake was saying.

"Nate, I know you like her. You always ask where she is when she's not at my house. You let her win when we play video games. You lent her your precious car and wasn't even mad that she totaled it. You talked to her unconscious body for seven days. You're a good guy Nate, especially to her and that's what counts."

"So you're cool with us going on a date when she gets better?" Nathan asked, relieved.

"Did you already ask her?" Jake asked

"Yes."

"And she said yes?"

"Yeah, she did." Nathan smiled.

"Then I'm good if she's good." Jake said. "Just don't be a Brooke and Lucas and make out with her in front of me 24/7. She is still my sister, I'd most likely barf."

"We did not make out 24/7 in front of everyone!" Lucas said, coming back into the room.

"Yes you did," Jake and Nathan said at the same time, laughing.

"Speaking of Brooke, did she cover the if-you-hurt-Haley-I'll-kill-you speech?" Jake asked Nathan, who nodded

"Yep."

"Good," Jake said, lifting Haley's stereo. "Geez my parents are going to come home to a lot of changes around here."

--

"Wow guys this is great!" Haley said as she crutched her way into the dining room. The boys had brought down her bed and nightstand, setting it up in one corner. The dining room table was pushed against the opposite wall with all of Haley's stuff on her desk and dressers on it.

"The only thing we didn't move was the clothes because Brooke said she's take care of bringing you down super-cute outfits." Jake told her, helping Haley sit onto a chair and prop her casted foot up. "How are your ribs feeling?"

"Dr. Carter already told you that they were fine," Haley said. "But can you get me the good stationary from mom and dad's room? I want to write the hospital staff a thank you letter." Jake nodded and went to retrieve it. Nathan's affection for Haley doubled at yet another display of her kindness.

"I'm going to go grab your last bag," Lucas said. "I think it's the one with all of the bears in it."

"Thank Luke," Haley smiled and he left along with Brooke who went to get started on the clothes transfer.

"I talked to Jake." Nathan told her.

"He told me," Haley smiled and Nathan did as well.

"I was thinking if you felt okay on Friday maybe we could go out then," he said nervously.

"Um, I'd love to but my cast won't be off for six weeks," Haley reminded him.

"I don't want to wait six weeks." Nathan said, looking at her with such intensity that Haley felt a shiver run up her spine. "I was thinking something small and low key. But still special." He added. Little did he know that just because he was the guy, Haley knew this date would be the best one she ever had.

"Sounds great," she grinned and they looked at each other, not knowing they were both thinking the same thing: _Friday couldn't come fast enough_

_NEXT: The Date :)_


	8. Beneath The Milky Twiglight

_This chapter is dedicated to all of the ones out there who wish for their own Nathan Scott to come along and, more importantly, the ones who (like me) know who he is but haven't gotten to kiss him yet. _

**Chapter 8: Beneath The Milky Twiglight **

"Can you add just a little more mascara?" Brooke pleaded as she gave Haley the final look over. Nathan would not tell Haley of the activity he had planned for the night, but told her to dress warm and comfortable. Brooke, however, would not let comfortable be confused with lazy. She found a royal blue sock to go over Haley's cast, which was her "outfit inspiration". Haley had on lighter washed flare jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a royal blue camisole under it and a fitted royal blue zip up TREE HILL RAVENS sweatshirt. Her hair was down and softly curled and her makeup kept natural, except for a hint of sparkle on her eyelids and the extra coat of mascara she was currently applying.

"So are you sure I look okay?" Haley asked, giving herself the thousandth look in the mirror. Brooke put her hands on Haley's shoulders and turned her toward the mirror.

"Soak in this moment Hales. It's your first date with Nathan Scott. It's the date you and I have been waiting for." A smile spread across Haley's face.

"You always kept the faith Brooke. Thank you." They hugged and the doorbell rang. Haley spritzed herself with her Tommy Hilfiger perfume, grabbed her crutches and went to answer the door. She opened the door and Nathan greeted her with a single purple flower.

"For you," he said handing it to her. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"How about I go put that in some water?" Brooke asked, taking the flower. "And you two can go frolic. Well not really since you have hop-a-long over here," she motioned to Haley who rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Tigger," she said and she started out the front door. Nathan walked right beside her to his mom's car which she had lent him.

"You look perfect." He said and she blushed.

"Thanks Nate, you look pretty perfect too. So where are we going?" She asked as he helped her into the front seat.

"Still not tellin'." Nathan chuckled. They drove in comfortable silence for a few minutes before pulling up to the Rivercourt.

"The Rivercourt?" Haley asked.

"They had an opening," Nathan smirked, getting out of his seat and going around to help Haley out of hers. When she straightened up and got a good look, she realized this was not just the Rivercourt.

"Wow Nathan…" She trailed off. In the center of the court was a table set for two with lit candles on top of the tablecloth. A blanket was also set up a few feet away from the table with a basket on top of it, but Haley wasn't sure of that purpose yet. She turned to face him. "This is really awesome."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and they sat down. He reached into the bag next to the table and pulled out two bottles of water and two containers. "I'm not going to lie, my mom made it." Nathan said, handing her one of the containers.

"Mac and cheese!" She said excitedly when she opened it. "How'd you remember?"

"Hales, you make it for dinner at least once a week." He laughed.

"Dude, it's the food of the gods."

"If the gods are five year olds," Nathan muttered

"What was that Nate?" Haley sing-songed sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Just saying how happy I am to be eating this gourmet meal," Nathan joked, digging into his own plate of macaroni and cheese

--

"I can't believe you and Jake were the ones who stole my OC DVD's!" Haley laughed. They had finished their dinner long ago but were having so much fun laughing and talking that Haley had no care as to what time it was.

"We watched one episode and were hooked, it was embarrassing but that show was so good." Nathan told her. "We had to keep it quiet and make sure you and Brooke weren't watching. It was our secret."

"Which again, proves Brooke's point that you and Jake are in love with each other," Haley rolled her eyes.

"Nah, he's not the James I like." Nathan said with a wink and Haley felt her cheeks flush. He secretly loved the fact that he could make her blush. She was so cute when her face was all red. "So are you ready for our next activity?"

"There's more?" Haley asked, surprised.

"You didn't think dinner would be it, did you?" Nathan asked and Haley detected a laugh in his voice. "Though I will admit, it was the best dinner I've had in a long time."

"Me too." Haley agreed. "So what's next?" He motioned over to the blanket with the basket.

"Come with me," he said, holding out his hand to assist her in standing up and leading her over to the spot. He sat down and she followed suit, but laughed when Nathan laid all the way back.

"Nathan, what are you doing?"

"You mean what are we doing," he said, pulling her back a bit so she laid down next to him. "We, Haley Marie James are going to sit and talk and look at the stars. And eat cracker jacks," he said, pulling out a box from the picnic basket.

"Well aren't you just a romantic, Nathaniel Royal Scott." Nathan winced at his full name, which caused Haley to chuckle. He opened the box and reached in to reveal a multi-color beaded bracelet. He turned his head to face Haley, who turned her head to face him. He took her hand and slipped the bracelet on her wrist.

"Don't say I never gave you anything," he said, but he kept holding her hand this time. Haley grinned and looked up at the stars.

"When I was little, my mom and I used to lie in my backyard and watch all of the stars, making wishes on the shooting ones and wondering about the wishes other people have made. She always said the stars that didn't move were wishes that already came true." What Nathan didn't know was that this night was definitely a wish-come-true star for Haley. Laying there holding hands and gazing at the stars was exactly the kind of thing she loved to do and it warmed her heart that Nathan did too.

"Do you miss your mom?" Nathan asked.

"I do, but then I think of how happy she is that she's with my dad. I remember when I was little how he would be off filming and it's just be my mom around. Although she put up a good front, she pretty much had fifteen straight years of missing him. It would be kind of selfish for me to want her all to myself, you know?"

"Hales, you couldn't be selfish if you tried." Nathan chuckled. "I know what you mean but for the opposite reason. I miss my mom when she works a lot, but she kind of has to or else she's home with my dad which is the last place she wants to be. I don't know what'd I hate more; a workaholic parent or an at-home stressed out unhappy one." Haley gave his hand a squeeze.

"You're allowed to hate both kinds," Haley told him.

"I guess I do." Nathan said. They sat in silence for a minute. "I'm sorry, I don't want to be dumping stuff on you. This is supposed to be a nice evening."

"It IS a nice evening," Haley assured him. "All of this," she said, motioning to their surroundings. "It's more than nice." Nathan looked over at her, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"I think so too."

--

After another half hour of talking, Nathan summoned all his willpower to offer to drive Haley home. He didn't want to end this date, but he knew she would be getting tired soon and, truthfully, his day of scheming for the date was taking its toll on him. He walked her up to her doorstep and they paused.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight Nate," Haley said, looking right up into his eyes.

"Thanks for saying yes," he smiled.

"Thanks for asking me," Haley giggled, but it came out more nervous. Truth was, she had wondered if Nathan was going to kiss her and this seemed like the moment.

Nathan brought his hand to Haley's face and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. His hand paused, cupping her face. He tilted her face to him and she instinctively parted her lips a little. He moved in closer to her face and they both closed their eyes when his lips touched hers.

To say that it was the best first kiss for either of them would not be an exaggeration. Fireworks went off behind Haley's eyelids and they both felt the sparks between them. This was the kind of kiss you saw in the movies, the long, tender, romantic kiss between two people who were starting to seriously fall for each other. This was the kiss to remember, the kiss to change everything. Yes, this was the best first kiss ever.

And, deep down inside, both of them knew this would be their last first kiss ever.

And this knowledge made it even better.

_NEXT: Right after the date, Brucas flashback and a wee bit of Jeyton_


	9. Reminders Of What We Used To Be

_Hey guys, sorry for the pause, but I was sitting in school yesterday and had like a trillion ideas for this story! So basically it's going to be 100 chapters long lol. I apoligize that this chapter had more Brucas than Naley but I promise it's setting things up...you'll see what I mean at the end! I'm glad you all liked the date :) :) :) xoxo Kacey_

**Chapter 9: Reminders Of What We Used To Be**

"Good night Nathan," Haley said softly, giving him one last smile before closing the door. She turned around to see Brooke standing at the entrance to their foyer with a pointed look on her face.

"Although Nathan's car pulled up to the house ten minutes ago, you are just now walking through the door. Care to explain?"

"We kissed!" Haley exclaimed and Brooke began jumping up and down.

"Oh my god this is awesome!" Brooke pulled Haley into a huge hug. Although she was happy for her best friend, Brooke felt a reverse sense of déjà vu.

FLASHBACK

"So?" Haley asked, coming into the foyer. Brooke had just gotten back to Haley's house after her first date with Lucas.

"We kissed!" Brooke shouted, and Haley hugged her while they celebrated. "We were walking on the Market Street docks and I said something funny and he laughed and said 'I think I like you Brooke Davis' and I said 'you think or you know?' and then he turned to me and kissed me! And then we totally made out in his car for a half hour."

"Of course you did," Haley laughed.

END FLASHBACK

"What's all the fuss about?" Jake asked, walking to join the girls.

"Nathan ki-" Brooke started, but she stopped when Haley's eyes went wide at Jake's arrival. "Ki…kicked…a stone." Brooke trailed off. Haley shook her head and Jake looked confused.

"Hales, what the hell is she talking about?" Haley shrugged. "So how was your date?" He asked, looking Haley up and down for bruises, scars or worse hickies. Nathan was his best friend, but Haley was still his sister.

"Really great," Haley answered, a grin spreading across her face.

"Good." Jake said. "Peyton said you two would be a cute couple. Speaking of," he looked out the window to see Peyton's car pull up.

"You told Peyton?" Haley asked, nervously.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jake wondered. "Hales, do you think Nathan wants to keep this a secret?" Haley looked at the floor and Brooke put her arm around her. Jake went over to her and ruffled her head. "You are a crazy one, you know that?"

"Jake!" Brooke said.

"No, that's not what I mean!" Jake defended. "If ya really wanna know Hales, Lucas texted me saying Nathan was 'shitting his pants' out of nervousness for this date. He wanted to make it special for you. He really likes you," Jake said. Haley picked her head up.

"Score one for tutorgirl!" Brooke high fived Haley as Peyton walked through the door. After a quick hello to Peyton, the girls darted upstairs to discuss the night's events.

"So the date went well then?" Peyton asked with her eyebrows raised.

"So it appears," Jake said, shaking his head. "How did things go at the doctors this afternoon?"

"Everything's fine," Peyton said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Just a checkup." But inside she felt her stomach drop at the lie just just told.

--

Lucas sat on his bed looking through Sports Illustrated when his phone buzzed. He flipped it open.

"And how did it go?"

"Dude, she's amazing." Nathan said as he drove down his street. "It was the best night ever."

"So I take it you're going to see her again?" Lucas asked with a grin. He looked over at his bedside table at a picture of him and Brooke and felt a longing for the feeling Nathan was feeling right now.

FLASHBACK

"Lucas Insert-Middle-Name Scott, you better put me down!" Brooke shouted as Lucas carried her over his shoulder, threatening to drop her in Nathan's pool. Though they had only kissed a week ago, the two were spending every minute together and were quickly falling in love.

"You really want me to put you down?" Lucas asked, laughing.

"Yes-AH!" Brooke screamed as he threw her in the pool .When she resurfaced, she gave him a hard look.

"Aw is Cheery mad at me?" Lucas teased. He loved seeing her get worked up. "Come on," he said, extending his hand to help her out of the pool. When she grasped it, she yanked him and soon he too was in the pool.

"Even." Brooke smiled sweetly and Lucas rolled his eyes. "So what is your middle name?"

"Nope." Lucas said, making a zipper motion across his lips.

"Aw come on Lukey, I won't tell!"

"Honey, I've only known you for ten days and I already can tell you are so not a secret keeper."

"Please?" Brooke asked, looping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered hotly. "Pretty please?"

"You'll have to do better than that." He told her, though he had to admit he was close to caving in.

An hour later, the two were dry and walking down Oak Ridge Lane, hand in hand.

"Truth or dare?" Brooke asked innocently.

"Truth," Lucas timidly responded, knowing a Brooke Davis dare could only mean trouble.

"What's your middle name?" She giggled.

"I change it to dare!"

"Fine, I dare you to tell me your middle name!" He looked at her and she smirked.

"You won't let this go, will you?" She shook her head no and Lucas took a deep breath. "Eugene." He said quietly. "And the worst part is that it's not even a family name. My mom just 'liked it'." He looked up at her and she smiled. "You're not laughing?"

"A little," She admitted, releasing a tiny giggle. "But it's kind of cute."

"And what is yours?"

"Penelope." She answered proudly.

"Eugene and Penelope," he said, shaking his head as they turned the corner. "We make quite a pair."

END FLASHBACK

"Of course I'm gonna see her again idiot!" Nathan said. As he pulled into his driveway, he couldn't stop smiling and tried to imagine the last time he was this happy.

"Listen Nate, I don't want to take away from your thoughts of Haley but I kind of have to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"You know how my dad quit his job a few months ago and was looking for a new one?"

"Yeah…"

"Well he found one."

"Dude, that's awesome! Tell Uncle Keith-"

"Nate, the job is in Tree Hill. I'm moving to Tree Hill in two weeks."

_NEXT: Uh oh, drama for Brucas and don't forget about the Jeyton hint ;) Also, some adorable Jake/Haley and Naley :)_


	10. When Reality Is Better Than Fantasy

_Sorry for the delay!! I'm glad you all like the Jake-Naley interaction, I really enjoy writing it :) Also, Lucas moving means Brucas interaction nd I'm really excited to write that. Enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 10: When Reality Is Better Than Fantasy**

Haley woke up, looked around and smiled. She had fallen asleep in her parents room the night before after she and Brooke went upstairs to give Peyton and Jake privacy and recap the date. Because stairs were no easy feat for the girl on crutches, she decided against moving back to her makeshift dining room and taking advantage of the queen sized bed.

"Good morning baby sis." Jake stuck his head in the door.

"Hi big brother," Haley answered and he walked to the bed, plopping down next to her. "What are you up to today?"

"Nate's mom is dropping him off here soon and we're gonna drive over to practice ." Haley felt a grin creep on her face at the mention of Nathan. "Hey Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to be afraid to be happy about Nathan around me. Or tell me what's happening between you two. I know I'm a little protective of you," Haley gave him a look. "Okay, a lot. But Nate's a good guy and I trust him and I know after ages of liking him you must be happy. I want to see you happy." He said. Haley wrapped her arms around him.

"I really am happy." Haley said, her eyes almost filling with tears with how sweet her brother was being. She pulled back and laughed. "How did you know I liked him for ages?"

"Hales, how could anyone not? I've known since the first day you met him. So has mom and Brooke and even you. Lucas even figured it out last summer." Jake pulled out a pack of gum from his pocket, took a piece and offered Haley the other one.

"Nathan doesn't know though, right?" Haley said, taking the gum and then putting her hair into a ponytail. "I don't want him to think I like stalked him for years-"

" Even though ya did," Jake finished. "I mean I'm assuming he knows you like him since you went out with him last night but I don't think he knows about you writing 'Haley Marie Scott' on the dry erase board in permanent marker freshman year."

"I didn't know it was permanent!" Haley grumbled, burying her face in her pillow. They heard the front door open.

"Hello?" A familiar voice sounded from downstairs.

"Up here Nate," Jake called.

"Jake!" Haley hissed, ducking under the covers. She was in her Spongebob Squarepants pajamas with an old college sweatshirt from her mom.

"He's seen you look worse," Jake teased as Nathan walked up the stairs.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Haley's a little embarrassed of her current attire," Jake laughed. And Haley tried to kick him from under the sheets.

"Aw, it's not the poncho again, is it?" Nathan smirked, walking into the bedroom.

"That was almost three years ago!" A muffled cry came from under the covers. "I get enough about it from Brooke!" Both boys chuckled and Jake got up.

"Be right back man, I gotta find my shoes." He left and Nathan walked over to Haley. Sitting next to the lump under the blankets, he started rubbing her back.

"I'm only kidding Hales," he said softly. "I think you always look beautiful." She peeked her head out from under the covers.

"I'm wearing Spongebob pants," she said, sitting up a little and pulling back the covers to see. "They're the only ones that fit over my cast." Nathan smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I like them." Haley smiled.

"I had a really great time last night."

"So did I." Nathan grinned. "I'd like to do it again soon." Before Haley could stop herself, the words were out of her mouth.

"Are you free tonight?" After she said it, she closed her eyes, mentally kicking herself but Nathan relieved her worry by kissing her lips softly.

"I was hoping you would ask me that. What do you want to do?"

"Hm…" Haley thought. "Maybe watch a movie or something?"

"Or something," Nathan smirked, cupping her face and kissing her again, although this one was not as soft as the first. This kiss brought them right back to the previous night, but was interrupted by a sound at the door.

"Gross," Jake retorted. "And on my parents bed?" Nathan shrugged but Haley's face went red. Her lips started to form into a smile when she looked at the boys.

"So are you guys going to catch up on some OC episodes after practice?" Nathan's mouth dropped and Jake looked confused for a minute. Haley looked right at Nathan. "Poncho payback." She laughed as the realization came to Jake and he lunged at Nathan.

--

"Hello?" Brooke answered her cell phone.

"Brooke, hi it's Peyton." Brooke made a face at her phone in disbelief.

"Uh, hey what's up?" Although Peyton was civil to Brooke on Jake's request, she had never once called her and Brooke detected worry in her voice.

"I'm going to be late to cheer practice today, I was wondering if you could run it til I get there?"

"Yes!" Brooke said readily. "I mean, yeah that'd be fine but do you think Bevin and

Theresa will care?"

"No, I'll just text them and tell them the deal," Peyton said. "Thanks Brooke."

"It's not a problem Peyton," Brooke assured her. She hung up the phone and did a little victory dance around her room but she wondered what Peyton had to go to.

--

"Wow." Haley said. She and Nathan were sitting on her couch trying to decide what movie to watch, but Nathan brought up Lucas and his news of moving to Tree Hill. "That's good though, you two are really close."

"Yeah and it'll be nice to graduate with him. Plus he's got a lot of friends already here, and Whitey said he can play basketball. Which totally rocks. I think he's excited but at the same time…"

"Brooke." Haley supplied. "And I'm guessing I'm the one who is going to tell her?" She asked Nathan, her eyebrows raised.

"If ya do, I'll let you pick the movie," Nathan sweetly offered. Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"You know one of these days Lucas is going to have to man up and face her. He left her broken hearted without one word of goodbye. Four months with no call and then when 

he shows up again he's like a hero in my accident. She's probably really confused right now and still pretty ticked off."

"Yeah I know." Nathan said. "So what movie are we watching?"

"My Best Friend's Wedding!" Haley giggled and Nathan heaved a sigh as he got up to put it in the DVD. He sat back down and put his arm around Haley's shoulder and she snuggled into him. This, they could get used to

--

"I would stab myself with a fork." Nathan grumbled as the actors started singing "Say A Little Prayer". Though he and Haley had not necessarily "watched" the whole movie so far, she refused to kiss him during her favorite scene.

"But it's so cute!" Nathan shook his head. Haley looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're a good guy Nathan."

"And why is that?" he asked, turning his head toward her.

"Because you're watching this movie with me. And because you took me out on the best first date." She looked deeper in his eyes, not sure why she was opening up to him like this but glad she was. "And because you stayed with me." Although she didn't say it, Nathan knew she was talking about the accident.

"Your welcome," He said, kissing her lips softly. "I'm just sorry it took me seeing you in a hospital bed to realize I didn't want to hold back my feelings for you anymore. That I wanted to be with you." Haley's heart almost burst from joy and she kissed Nathan like she had never kissed anyone before. A few minutes later they pulled back when the need for air was crucial. He leaned her forehead against hers and neither even noticed the movie still playing in the background. All they noticed was each other.

"Are we together?" She asked softly. She usually wasn't this bold, especially around Nathan but it was something she needed to know.

"Literally? Yes." he asked smirking. "In the boyfriend-girlfriend way? I hope we are because I like this. A lot," he added and Haley nodded.

"I like it too." He brought his lips to hers and they sealed it with a romantic kiss that seemed to go on for a long time.

_Yay they are together :)_

_NEXT: Haley's parents come home, Hales goes back to school and Peyton's secret revelaed. DRAMA_


	11. I Should Tell You

_I'm really happy you guys enjoyed the last cahpter. Now for the drama! And even more is on the way next update...xoxo Kace_

**Chapter 11: I Should Tell You**

"That boy is fallin for you Haley-bop," Lydia James said as Jake left to drive Nathan home on Sunday night. Needless to say, when Jimmy and Lydia walked through the door of their house the previous night to find Haley in a cast and making out with Nathan, they were surprised to say the least. In their own typical fashion however, they were more interested about Haley's love life than her broken leg and were quick to invite Nathan over for dinner the next night. As usual Brooke had joined them and the night was full of laughs and an embarrassing toast to Haley and Nathan.

"It's about time," Jimmy said putting the dishes in the dishwasher. "You've been…what's that word Brooke?"

"Lusting?"

"Right, lusting for how many years now?" Haley rolled her eyes and she and Brooke wrapped up the leftover food.

"At least you didn't include that in the toast."

"It was a great toast though dear," Lydia chuckled.

"I liked the pasrt about finding it nice that even though she crashed his car, you were glad Nathan still liked her." Brooke giggled.

"That was so not funny!" Haley defended.

"Aw c'mon Hales, you always say tragedy plus time," Brooke started but Haley shot her a look. "Okay, too soon. Anyway so how super excited are you to walk into school holding Nathan's hand tomorrow?!"

"I'll be holding my crutches," Haley reminded, motioning to them.

"I guess he'll just have to do something else that lets everyone know that you are HIS."

"Maybe you should make them shirts," Jimmy teased.

"Don't tempt her!" Haley warned.

--

Nathan's eyes scanned the hallway as he stood with Haley at her locker.

"Are you even listening to me?" Haley asked, lightly smacking him.

"I'm making sure no one comes too close to you!" Nathan explained. "I don't want anyone to trip you." Haley looked up at him, her heart melting at how cute he was and how he was all hers.

"Nathan, no one is going to trip me."

"They better not. I'll kill them." He said and Haley's mouth dropped.

"You can't kill someone for tripping me!" She exclaimed.

"We'll see." Nathan shrugged. She shook her head. "So when do you have gym?"

"Third period. I get a study hall til my leg heals." She answered and he grinned.

"That's when I have study hall. Are you going to sit next to me in the library?"

"We'll see," Haley teased.

--

"A-yo favorite junior of mine," Tim said, sliding into the seat next to Brooke in Algebra.

"What do you want Dim?" Brooke asked. Tim Smith was on the basketball team with Jake and Nathan and was more of a tag-a-long pain in the ass than anything else.

"Just wondering if my eyes are playin tricks on me or are Nathan and Haley a th-ang?" Brooke couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Your eyes, unlike your brain are fine. They're together." Brooke said satisfied.

"I guess you two have a thing for the Scotts? I hear Lucas is movin to town-"

"Where did you hear that?" Brooke snapped, but her stomach dropped.

"Nate told the team at practice on Saturday." Brooke suddenly felt as if she was going to vomit.

"Excuse me," she said, grabbing her books and leaving. She took a minute to process things then marching into the library, she saw the two people she wanted to speak to. "SERIOUSLY?!" She screamed at Nathan and Haley who were startled.

"Miss Davis!" Mrs. Anderson, the librarian warned her.

"Sorry." Brooke shot at her, not sounding sorry at all. She glared at Nathan and Haley. "Can I speak to you both in the hallway please?" Stunned into silence, they followed her.

"Brooke what's-"

"Is Lucas moving to Tree Hill?" Brooke asked Haley. Haley's face dropped and Nathan sighed.

"Brooke, I was going to tell you yesterday, I only just found out but then the dinner happened and everything was going so great and I didn't want to make you upset," Haley tried but Brooke gave her a hard look.

"Right because me finding out from TIM was SOOOO much better." She said sarcastically. Haley felt a tear slide down her own cheek.

"Brooke, it's my fault, I asked Haley to tell you because I didn't have the balls to," Nathan spoke up.

"Well she didn't," Brooke said, this time sounding more hurt than angry. "I can't believe he's moving here!" She said, and in a moment of anger kicked the trashcan that she didn't realize Haley was leaning on. Haley fell to the floor on her casted leg with a loud thud. "Oh my god!" Brooke yelled, getting right next to her. "Haley, I am so sorry, I didn't know you were leaning on it, I didn't mean to!" Nathan was on the other side of Haley, his heart racing as he searched her face which was scrunched up in pain.

"I think I need to go to the nurse," She said soflty. Her face turned pale and Brooke's eyes filled with tears as Nathan lifted her up.

"Can you grab the crutches?" he asked Brooke, who silently nodded and got them. They quickly walked to the nurse's office, told her that Haley had tripped and the nurse examined Haley's cast.

"Well you didn't crack the cast but let me give you something for the pain you are no doubt feeling right now." She went in the back room.

"Hales, I am so sorry." Brooke said, almost crying.

"No, I'm so sorry. I should have told you the minute I found out." Haley looked at her, her eyes also still teary. "Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me." They hugged and Nathan chuckled.

"You two are something, you know that?" They smiled and Haley's grew when the nurse brought her back a cup of water and a painkiller.

"Thank you." She said, drinking the water and taking the pill. Nathan rubbed her back, soothing her.

"Of course sweetheart," the nurse said kindly. "How about you kids sit here for a minute before going back to class?" They nodded. The nurse went in the backroom to talk to the other one, but neglected to shut the door the whole way.

"Oo, I love nurse gossip." Brooke said, motioning to the door. They all listened.

"…so they needed her medical records so I sent them all but then they returned them. I called up the office and they said that she had miscarried. And only a month into the pregnancy, poor thing."

"It's a shame, but I couldn't imagine how she of all people would have cared for a child."

"I know, can you imagine Peyton Sawyer as a mother?" The nurse said something else which none of them heard because they looked at each other with shocked expressions.

--

_Yes, a lot of you guessed it. The misscarriage is an important part of the story though, as awful as it is I had to put it in for purposes. The next chapter will bring even more drama and don't forget Lucas is coming to town soon!_

_PS: Does anyone know when season 6 starts filming? My sis and I wanted to roadtrip to Wilmington but I want to see if we can spot the stars too!_


	12. The Cold, Hard Truth

_In celebration of 200 reviews :)_

**Chapter 12: The Cold, Hard Truth**

"Hallway." Haley said quietly and they got up, leaving the office.

"Oh. My. God." Brooke announced when they got out. "The bitch is pregnant."

"Not anymore," Haley reminded. "Do you think…"

"Jake doesn't know," Nathan answered her unasked question. "He would have told us and we would have noticed a change in him."

"I can't believe it." Haley said, dumbfounded. They stood in silence for a minute until Brooke opened her mouth.

"We should go see her. We should make sure she's okay and then tell her that she's gotta tell Jake."

--

"What are you guys doing here?" Peyton asked, opening the door in her sweatpants. It was after school and Brooke had driven her and Haley to Peyton's to confront her.

"Peyton, we know what happened." Haley started softly. "We know about the baby." Peyton's eyes went wide and she stepped back, letting Brooke and Haley into her house.

"How?"

"Nurse office gossip." Brooke said. "The important thing is you need to tell Jake."

"Who are you to butt into my business?" Peyton shot at her.

"Listen," Haley said firmly. "I know you are going through a lot and I'm very sorry but Jake is my brother. He deserves to know."

"Does he?" Peyton asked darkly.

"Yes." Haley answered, looking her right in the eye. "It's going to kill him but he needs to know. I refuse to keep secrets from the person who I care most about, especially when it concerns something as big as this. For once Peyton, do the right thing and tell him."

"There's circumstances you don't understand," Peyton started but Brooke cut her off.

"Bullshit. Tell him the whole thing and tell him the truth. Done." She said and she and Haley left.

--

"I'll get it," Jake said, hopping off the couch and going to the door. His parents were out for the night and the four were celebrating Haley's first day back at school with a marathon of Freaks and Geeks. "Peyton?" He said, answering the door. Nathan, Brooke and Haley shot worried looks at each other. They didn't expect her to come over that night. They remained sitting in the living room and unintentionally overheard the conversation in the foyer.

"Jake, I need to say something and I need to say it quick." She said shakily.

"Come in," Jake offered but she shook her head.

"I wasn't going to tell you this but you sister and Brooke found out and they don't want to keep secrets. Jake, I was pregnant." She looked up at him and found him wearing an unreadable expression.

"What do you mean was…" Jake asked, speaking slowly.

"I mean I lost the baby." She said quietly. Jake pulled her into an unexpected hug, but after a minute he pushed her away.

"What do you mean you weren't going to tell me?" he asked. She took a deep breath.

"I planed on getting an abortion."

"You WHAT?" Jake shouted and in the living room the three other teens took in this new information. "You were just going to kill OUR baby-"

"It wasn't ours!" Peyton suddenly cried out. "I cheated on you. I'm sorry," she said, her eyes welling up in tears. Jake slowly started backing away from the door, feeling like he would soon collapse. Haley had gotten up from the couch the minute the words were out of Peyton's mouth and came into the foyer.

"You need to go." She simply said and she shut the door in her face. She turned to her brother who looked lost, hurt and very angry. "Jake," she said softly but he shook his head.

"Just give me a minute Hales." He said shakily. Haley respected his wishes and crutched her way back to the living room.

"I don't know what to do," she said to Brooke and Nathan. "I didn't see that one coming."

"I'll talk to him," Nathan said getting up. He gave Haley a kiss on the forehead. "I'll take care of him," he whispered to her and she nodded.

"Thank you." He walked and saw Jake sitting on the ground, his head in his hands. After a few minutes of silence Jake spoke in a raspy voice.

"She slept with another guy. She got pregnant. She lost the baby." He said slowly, as if taking it all in. "I don't have a single part in that, do I?" He said it more as a statement than a question, which Nathan understood. "I know we weren't in love but I thought that going out for six fucking months meant something. DAMN IT!" He shouted at the wall. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"For a run." Jake said, walking right out his front door.

"Where is he going?" Haley yelled to Nathan. He walked back to the room.

"Running." Nathan answered.

"In jeans and a polo?" Brooke asked, astounded.

"Are you going to go after him?" Haley asked, worried. Nathan pulled her into a hug.

"He'll end up at the Rivercourt in about an hour. I'll meet him there." Haley nodded against his chest, knowing Nathan was right. She understood the best-friend bond.

"Well I'm not cheering for that crazy bitch anymore." Brooke stated. "Or maybe I will cheer and then high kick her right up the ass." Haley and Nathan let out a small laugh. Brooke was fiercely loyal—you hurt one of her own, you paid for it.

"And maybe a basketball will accidentally slip out of my hands and knocks her front tooth out." Nathan joined in. He and Brooke looked at Haley in anticipation.

"I'll just straight up slap the slut."

"That's my girl!" Both Brooke and Nathan said in unison.

"She's my girlfriend, aka MY girl." Nathan reasoned.

"Sorry to burst your bubble hot-shot but hoes over bros!" Haley sat watching them argue over her and couldn't help but feel loved. Her heart went out to her brother and she wished he would be okay.

--

Nathan walked over to the Rivercourt and sat next to Jake, who was already sitting midcourt.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Jake asked.

"Uh, Lucas is moving in that day," Nathan said.

"Perfect. I want a guys night. My parents are leaving for New Zealand that morning. I want us three to watch a game, get drunk and not see a single female."

"Okay." Nathan agreed. Though he wasn't big on the getting smashed scene, he knew Jake needed a distraction. He would convince Brooke and Haley to steer clear for the night and try to ease the pain his best friend was feeling.

"I don't want to see Peyton. Ever."

"I think Brooke and Haley are taking care of that," Nathan said with a small smile and for the first time in an hour Jake felt a little better.

"Those girls are going to run the world one day. The rest of us are just going to sit back and watch and hope we don't piss them off."

--

"Hey Brookie," Haley said as Brooke painted her nails. "I know recent events kinda overshadowed-"

"I wonder if him moving here is a sign from above." Brooke interrupted, knowing what or more who Haley was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked. "Like a sign you should be together?"

"No," Brooke said a bit too readily. "I mean a sign that I should listen to him. At least hear what he has to say to me before I start playing mind games. But I will still play the games," Brooke looked up from the nails and winked and Haley shook her head.

"I think you definitely should listen to him. And who knows, maybe-"

"Hold on Missy, I'm the only matchmaker here." Brooke laughed. "Now that you took Nate off the market, the only hott Scott left for me is Keith."

"Aw you don't like Dan?" Haley teased.

"Nah" Brooke told her. "Keith's got that 'I'm scruffy but still look good in a button down shirt, I'm a mechanic but I like reading thing going on.'"

"You realize you just described Lucas." Haley told her, flat out.

"You realize I am doing a very nice thing for you, cripple!" Brooke said, holding up the nail brush.

"Only because you told me chipped nails lead to an early death! Now I'm scared for life!"

"You used to not repaint your nails for weeks," Brooke shrugged.

"I was in third grade Brooke."

"And you have had great looking nails ever since." Brooke said, holding up Haley's left hand which had a hot pink color on it.

"Is hot pink really appropriate for January?" Haley asked. "Oh wait, you wouldn't know about appropriate Miss I-Flash-My-Pool-Cleaner."

"I felt bad, it was hot outside. And you were boring me with your story about Nathan and how hott he looked in his new blue shirt."

"He did look hott!"

"So did the pool cleaner," Brooke laughed.

_NEXT: Lucas moves in, the boys get smashed and the girls break their promise to Nate to stay away_


	13. An Unhealthy Healing

_Sorry for the dealy--it was graduation frenzy around here! But now it's summer so more regular updates :) _

**Chapter 13: An Unhealthy Healing**

"So how did our first week as a couple go?" Nathan asked Haley as she put her books in her bag after school on Friday.

"Besides having to deal with the Jake-Peyton drama and the looming Brooke-Lucas drama and my broken leg?" Haley asked her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah besides all that," Nathan said.

"On a scale of one to ten?" Haley laughed and Nathan nodded. "I'd say it was a solid ten." She tilted her head up and gave him a peck on the lips. "What about you?"

"Well…" Nathan started to say, teasing her. Haley gave him a light smack on the arm. "Geez Hales, this violence is going to make the week a nine." Haley rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

"How's Luke settling in?"

"Jake and I are going to head over there in a bit to help him finish unpacking-"

"-And then you're all going to get trashed." Haley finished. Nathan looked guilty and Haley took his hand. "I don't mean it like that Nate. I just worry about Jake. He's been acting like things are fine all week but then I'll catch him with this angry and hurt look in his eyes that I never see. Just take care of him tonight, kay?" Nathan leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I promise. You and Brooke are going shopping and to see a movie right?"

"She thinks she's going to push me around the mall in a wheelchair so I 'don't get tired.'"

"Well you two are psycho-shoppers." Nathan commented. "Seriously, who can really go five straight hours once a month in a mall?"

"It's a girl thing." Haley shrugged "Anyway after we're sleeping over Brooke's so you guys can have your sausage fest." Haley giggled and Nathan looked shocked.

"Haley James, I think I'm beginning to rub off on you."

"Between you and Tigger, there's no hope for me." She laughed.

--

"Oh boys, thank goodness you are getting that boy out of this house tonight!" Karen said, as Nathan and Jake walked through the door of the new home. "He refuses to help your Uncle Keith and I unpack."

"That doesn't sound like him." Jake said.

"Well I think he has a certain someone on his mind." Karen said with a knowing look. The boys nodded and Lucas walked down the hall.

"Ready?" He said.

"Let's go," Nathan said.

"What are you boys up to tonight?" Karen asked before they left.

"Just video games," Lucas said. "We're crashing at Jakes, kay?" Karen nodded. They walked out the door and Jake turned to Lucas.

"Good idea not mentioning the other activity of the night." He laughed.

"Then my dad probably would have joined," Lucas said, shaking his head. "So what's on the menu tonight James?"

"I've got pizza, two thirty packs and a bottle of Captain."

"A well balanced meal." Nathan said sarcastically.

"At least it'll prepare us for college." Lucas pointed out.

--

"Just try it on! Nathan will love it!" Brooke whined at Haley.

"Okay, first of all I refuse to spend thirty five dollars on a bra and second, Nathan is not looking there any time soon!"

"But it has polka dots on it!"

"Tigger, I think I'm content with the leopard print bra you gave me for Christmas. I came to this store to get underwear, that's all." Haley motioned to the underwear she held in her hand.

"Looks like someone is getting cranky. Perhaps I'll go get the-"

"Don't say wheelchair!" Haley said, flinging a bra from the hanger at Brooke, causing them both to laugh. When they calmed down, Haley looked at her phone. "Maybe I should call and check in, it's been a few hours."

"Hales, they'll be okay. Remember that time last summer when we all got toasted at Nathan's beach house? It's just like that."

"Brooke, that was a terrible night! I spilled beer all over my nice, new tank top, Jake and Nathan played so much pong that they both almost passed out and my eyes are SCARRED for life at you and Lucas skinny dipping in the ocean."

"Well, it's only the guys. How much trouble could they get into?"

--

"SHOOTERS!" Jake yelled and the three grabbed a beer, poked a hole in the bottom and chugged it down. They had finished the first thirty pack some time ago, along with the majority of the bottle of Captain Morgan.

"Good stuff, this Bud Light." Lucas commented, examining the can.

"Word." Nathan said, expertly tossing his into the trashcan. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and stepped on the front steps to answer it. "How's my favorite girl?!"

"I better be your only girl." Haley teased.

"Of course you are darling." Nathan said and Haley sighed when she detected the slight slur in his words.

"How is everything going?"

"Everything's great baby, just us three havin a-oh shit Jake just broke somethin, I'll call you back." He hung up and Haley looked at her phone. Brooke, who had been listening to the conversation, turned to Haley.

"It wouldn't hurt to check up on them."

"You read my mind Brookie." Haley said and she got off the bench, grabbed her crutches and they made their way to Brooke's car.

--

Haley's key turned in the lock and she and Brooke stepped into the house. Haley immediately noticed the broken lamp sitting in the corner.

"My girls!" Jake said, getting off the couch in the living room and staggering towards them. Haley, though relived at him not being angry they crashed 'guy's night', could tell he was the drunkest of them all. "Now these two," Jake put his arms around Haley and 

Brooke. "These two will NEVER cheat. You boys are lucky," he said to the Scotts. "I mean, Nathan's lucky? Because you two-" he pointed between Brooke and Lucas. "You aren't going out. And I don't know why. Brooke, you're a hottie. You're like my sis but you knock em dead. And Hales?" He wrapped both his arms around Haley and her crutched. "I just love you."

"I love you too Jake," Haley said hugging him and she couldn't help smiling.

"Mind if I get one of those?" Nathan asked, standing up and going next to the sibling embrace

"My best friend and baby sis. Together." Jake said, stepping back and looking at them. He whipped around to see Brooke and Lucas awkwardly looking at each other. "Aren't they just the cutest freaking thing?!" Brooke giggled and Lucas nodded. "I need a woman." Jake said sighing. "But first I need a beer."

"I think it might be time to switch to water." Haley said. "For all of you." She said, looking at Nathan who's pupils were the size of golf balls.

"This is why she's tutorgirl." Nathan said, putting an arm around her. "She's so smart!"

"One more shot to cap off the night?" Lucas asked the boys and they nodded.

"Girls drink too! And make it a double!" Jake said, putting his hands in the air. Nathan gave out the large shot glassed and Lucas poured the remaining rum.

"Can you two handle it?" He asked Haley and Brooke when he got to their glasses.

"I can handle a lot more than you think." Brooke said coldly to him and he looked at her heartbroken.

"On three!" Jake yelled. He counted and they all downed their liquor. Within thirty seconds however, Jake took off to the nearest sink, which resulted in him throwing up all over the kitchen sink and then sitting on the ground, unable to move. "Haaaaales." He called before rolling over to his side and drifting off to sleep. The four others walked in the room.

"Seriously." Haley deadpanned.

"How about I put him to bed," Brooke offered. She walked over to Jake.

"C'mon Jake, it's bed time. If you stand up and walk a little, you get a nice cozy bed." She said in a soothing voice. He nodded and, with a little help from Nathan, Brooke moved him towards his room. Haley grabbed a washcloth, sprayed cleaner all over the counter and sink and began cleaning it.

"You're a good person Hales." Lucas said from the table he sat on. "No wonder Nathan is really fallin for you." Haley stopped cleaning and slowly turned to Lucas who had his hand over his mouth.

"Shit. I was definitely not supposed to tell you that."

"It's okay," Haley said slowly. "I won't tell." While Lucas mentally kicked himself, Haley felt like a million rays of sunshine. Brooke and Nathan walked back in the kitchen.

"Well Jake is out cold." Brooke giggled. "He mumbled something about leaving the throw up, he'll clean it up in the morning."

"Yeah right." Haley said as she scrubbed the last of it. "Where are you sleeping?"

"Duh, in your dining room/bedroom." Brooke said.

"I meant the boys," Haley rolled her eyes and motioned to Nathan who was almost falling asleep where he stood.

"We can crash in the living room." Lucas said, getting up from the table, but first going to the bathroom. Haley walked with Nathan to one of the long couches and brought him a blanket and pillow. He lay down and looked up into her eyes.

"You shouldn't be with me." Nathan said, yawning. "I'm a bad guy."

"You're not a bad guy." Haley said, stroking his arm. "You're a good guy."

"Tell that to the hearts I break." He said. "The girls I've banged and left, there's six of em." He fell right asleep and Haley felt that warm feeling rush right out of her.

_NEXT: Haley wrestles with the information she just learned, Brucas FINALLY talks_

_PS: Jake's line of "i need a woman, but first i need a beer." was an actual thing my friend said the other night. i had to put it in, it cracked me up!_


	14. Bend And Not Break

_I apolgize for the lack-of-naley in this chapter but it's because next chapter is ALL NALEY (woot woot). Hopefully you'll still like it :) As always, the reviews you guys leave are amazing and I love you all! xoxo_

**Chapter 14: Bend And Not Break**

Haley sat in the car and looked out the window. She had an early appointment the next morning and was grateful that Lucas was awake and offered to take her so she didn't have to wake Brooke. Her phone buzzed and she flipped it open to read a text from Nathan.

Hey, just woke up, where are ya?

Haley sighed. Of course Nathan didn't remember what he had told her last night, and frankly Haley wasn't quite sure if she wanted him to. She tried to push it out of her mind but at random hours of the night it crept back in and she couldn't shake it off.

Leaving the doctors, Lucas took me. Be back soon 

--

Nathan read that and told a curious Brooke.

"I would have taken her." Brooke mumbled, pouring herself and Nathan some coffee.

"Well knowing Lucas he was already awake. Even after a late night, he's still up at eight am." Nathan took the coffee and drank it, hating the taste but appreciating the caffeine

"How's the hangover?" Brooke asked.

"It hasn't totally hit me yet, which isn't good because I have practice later today and it'll suck then."

"Well, you'll be better off than Jake." Brooke said, motioning upstairs. The front door opened and Lucas and Haley walked in.

"Haley's got some good news!" Lucas announced as they went to the kitchen. Haley grinned.

"I get my cast off on Wednesday, then I only wear a boot for a week!" Nathan got up and gave her a big hug, but was soon pushed out of the way by Brooke.

"Yay tutorgirl!" Brooke sing-songed. "Oh my god when you get your cast off we can do a REAL shopping trip!" Haley laughed. Nathan smiled proudly.

"I know you would heal quicker than they thought." Haley smiled at him but she still felt like a weight was in her stomach.

"It helps that I have fantastic friends." She said, just as Jake came into the room.

"Well good morning." Lucas said, holding back a snort. Jake looked awful, which Nathan did not help.

"Ready for practice at noon?" Jake leaned his head against the wall and groaned.

"I am leaving the rum to the pirates from now on."

--

Lucas took a deep breath and knocked on the big red door. A moment later, Brooke opened it.

"Lucas?" She asked trying to sound more surprised than she actually was. Truth was she watched his car pull up and quickly spritzed on more perfume and fixed her hair.

"Wanna walk with me?" He asked. Brooke hesitated but then remembered what she and Haley had talked about and grabbed a jacket. They walked down the path of her driveway in silence until he opened his mouth again. "How are you Brooke?" She had been expecting this from him-he was always asking about people's day, feelings. He was a caring guy which is why she fell for him.

"I'm fine. I'm really excited about Haley's cast coming off soon and the squad has the Sparkle classic in a little over a month and even though her high-bitch-ness is splitsville with Jake, I'm still in the center of the routine." Lucas felt a smile start at the familiar rambling that she and Haley had developed over the years. "How are you?"

"I'm also okay. I mean it was hard to just pick up and move here after eighteen years in Charlotte but I always liked Tree Hill and basketball practice went really well today. Coach Whitey is starting me Monday night."

"That's great Luke!" Brooke said, and she meant it. Though she also knew cheering for him would be tough. They walked a few more steps in silence until Brooke broke it. "Is that really what you came here to ask me? How I was?" They stopped walking at the corner of the street.

"No." He answered. "I wanted to talk to you. About why I left like I did last August." Brooke crossed her arms in front of her.

"I don't even remember it." She said and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Brooke, don't put up those walls. No walls around me, remember?" Brooke scoffed.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Then don't lie to me!" He said and she whipped her head to look at him, right in the eye.

"You want the truth Lucas? The truth is you broke my god damn heart! After I summer that I foolishly thought MEANT SOMETHING you don't even say a friggen goodbye! You left without a word, a call, a letter. NOTHING!"

"Last summer meant something to me too!" Lucas said. "And I was an idiot for leaving like I did. I felt-I _feel_ worse about it every day."

"Yeah okay." Brooke said, looking back down at the cement.

"I left because I couldn't bear ending the summer! How would we have ended it Brooke-with empty promises about staying together, resulting in us fighting long distance because we get frustrated at not seeing each other? Or would we have just ended it there? Either way we would have killed the magic of that summer—"

"So you decided to kill it yourself." She said coolly. "You killed everything about that summer, everything about _us_, when you didn't say goodbye. At least on Sex and the City he left a freaking post-it note!" Lucas sighed helplessly. This was not going as planned, but he couldn't blame Brooke for lashing out like she did. "You told me you loved me Luke." She said quietly, tears forming in her eyes. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't have done that." Lucas looked her right in the eyes.

"The day after I left I realized what an ass I'd been. I wanted to call every day since then but how could I even begin to apologize for this or try to justify it? I screwed up so bad and figured you'd never want anything to do with me again. Then I saw you the night of the party and I realized I couldn't go the rest of my life without at least talking to you. I owed you that. I did really love you." He said, his eyes pleading with her. "I still really love you." The tears fell down Brooke's face.

"And the sucky part is I still love you too." With that, she turned and ran down the street to the one place she knew felt like home.

--

Haley sat on her couch, tears falling down. Jake had come home from practice, thrown up and then gone back to sleep. Nathan texted her asking if they were still on for their date that night but Haley hadn't answered him back. What he said had been eating her alive but she was at a loss for what to do. She wiped her eyes and took a breath, deciding to go over Brooke's when the very girl herself came through the front door. Both girls looked at each other, both eyes puffy and they embraced for a long time.

"Ice cream?" Haley asked.

"Definitely." Brooke answered.

--

"You have to talk to him about it." Brooke told Haley when she filled her in on Nathan's slip. Haley had comforted Brooke when she recapped her walk with Lucas, but Brooke demanded to know why Haley was also upset.

"I can't." Haley said. "It's not my business-"

"Oh yes it is!" Brooke said, digging her spoon into the carton of cookie dough. "Hales, you are his girlfriend. You have a right to know, and you have a right to discuss this with him in a sober state." Haley knew she was right but was still hesitant.

"Can I tell you something and you promise not to hold it against me?" Brooke nodded reassuringly. "I've like Nathan for a long time. And now that I have him, now that's he's finally my boyfriend, I don't want to screw this up. Because then what?"

"Haley honey, I love you. And you are my best friend in the whole world, but you can't think that you and Nathan are a perfect fantasy anymore. You're in reality and although most of the time your relationship is pretty perfect, you've still got bumps. Even fairytales have problems." Brooke said with a wink. Haley gratefully smiled.

"And they call _me_ tutorgirl." She said. "So what about you and Luke?"

"We're not a fairytale, we're a nightmare." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"At least you know why he left." Haley said. "Do you think you can find closure in this?" Brooke opened her mouth to speak but then she closed it, along with her eyes. "Unless…" Haley started. "Tigger, do you want to be with Lucas?"

"Yes." Brooke honestly answered. "I want to be, but I can't. I can't trust him not to hurt me again Hales." Haley nodded sympathetically.

"Maybe you should just take baby steps."

"Maybe you should talk to Nathan." Brooke said, raising her eyebrows. Haley buried her head in her hands.

"I mean I knew Nathan had hookups and whatever and I guess I kinda figured he had had sex. But six girls he 'banged and left' was not part of the package. Especially when I am America's last virgin."

"Talk to him Hales. Tonight when you go over to watch a movie. What's the worst that can happen?"

"We get in a huge fight, breakup, and I become the cat lady." Haley said sarcastically and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least you'll have the cats"

_NEXT: Naley talk_


	15. Every Little Thing’s Gonna Be Alright

_I can't believe it's 15 chapters already! You guys are great with the helpful reviews and I can't wait to surprise you with Jake's new love intrest next chapter! xoxo_

_PS: There's a wee bit of foreshadowing so some major drama in this chapter._

**Chapter 15: Every Little Thing's Gonna Be Alright**

Brooke dropped Haley off at the large Scott house and wished her good luck before she got out of the car. Haley tried to gain courage, but it didn't help that the one healthy leg she had wouldn't stop shaking. She rang the doorbell and Nathan answered with a smile on his face. "My parents are out to dinner and a movie for the night so casa de Scott is all ours."

"Awesome!" Haley said, giving him a peck on the lips. "It's your pick tonight."

"Coach Carter it is." He said, starting toward living room where Haley sat on one of the oversized couches.

"Wait," Haley said as Nathan was about to put in the DVD. "I need to talk to you about something." Nathan stopped and turned around.

"Okay." He said, getting up and walking back to the couch. He sat down and looked expectantly at a nervous Haley. "What's wrong Hales?"

"Last night…do you remember what you said right before you passed out?" Nathan racked his brain but from the moment Haley and Brooke got back on the night was fuzzy. "You were telling me how I shouldn't like you, that you're a bad guy."

"Oh geez," Nathan went to laugh but stopped when Haley looked like she was going to start tearing up. "What else did I say?" She took a deep breath.

"You said you have 'banged and left' six different girls. And you broke all their hearts." Nathan froze and had the urge to kick himself. He heaved a sigh. "So I guess it's true?" Haley said more as a statement than a question but he answered it anyway.

"I don't want to lie to you Haley. It's true about the six girls part, but I'm not sure how many of their hearts were actually broken. None of them were really special and it hasn't happened in a few months." He shrugged and for the first time in her life Haley wanted to smack him across the head. Before she could stop herself, she was on a rambling rant.

"So that's it then? I'm supposed to accept the fact that you've slept with these girls and it didn't meant anything to you and that's that. I guess sex isn't _special_ to you, but it is to me and the fact that you can just dismiss it like that really pisses me off and scares me. I don't want to just be lucky number seven on Nathan Scott's list." She stopped and looked down at her lap. Nathan sat there, not quite knowing what to say but knowing he had to say something.

"I'm sorry." He simply stated. "I'm an idiot. But the truth is, those girls weren't special to me. Yeah, it sucks that I slept with them but it really was just sex. You," he said, tilting her chin up to look at him. "You _are_ special to me. I don't care if it's only been a week, the feelings I have for you are different than anyone. You could never be just another girl." She blinked back a few tears and stared into his dark blue eyes, those eyes she often found herself getting lost in. She could tell he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry I kinda freaked." She said, giving a half smile. "It's just…I've never had sex before. Which you probably could have guessed. And hearing you said that made me freak out, wondering if I was expected to or-"

"No." Nathan said firmly. "I would never pressure you Hales. When you're ready, I will be too. It's your call, okay?" She nodded and he pulled her against his chest. "I'm glad you talked to me about this."

"It wasn't easy." Haley admitted. "But I'm glad too. And," she said, pulling her head back to look at his face. "You aren't just some guy to me either Nathan." He smiled.

"That's what I like to hear," he said, kissing her lips. She responded and soon the two were in a heavily making out. Haley ran a hand through Nathan's hair which she soon learned made him kiss her even deeper. Suddenly, Haley's cell phone went off in her purse. "Nooo" Nathan grumbled when Haley pulled her head back. She ran her thumb across his cheek and looked at him apologetically.

"It might be Jake, he was still passed out when I left." Nathan made a face when Haley answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"GOOD NEWS!" Brooke shouted into the phone, so loud that Haley had to pull it back from her ear. "There's an all ages club opening next Friday night! And you won't have your cast so we can dance the night away!"

"Sounds great Tigger!" Haley said, knowing Brooke was very excited about it.

"I know. Anyway, did you make up slash make out with Nathan yet?" Nathan leaned over into the phone.

"We were until you interrupted."

"Nathan!" Haley said, pushing him away.

"Oh! Well I'll leave you two horn dogs to it." Haley's face reddened.

"Bye Brooke." They hung up and Haley looked at a smirking Nathan. "What?"

"I was just thinking. 'Lucky number seven?'" Haley blushed even deeper and smacked his arm.

"I was in a ramble-rant, I can't help what I say!" He laughed and she rolled her eyes, just as Dan and Deb walked through the door.

"I just can't believe you would be that RUDE to the waitress!"

"Just because I wasn't trying to pick her up didn't mean I was being rude!" Deb said angrily. "She's young enough to be your daughter and in this town-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Dan yelled.

"Well with Keith, Karen and Lucas moving back, what more surprises-"

"STOP." Dan yelled. "It was hard enough with him staying here last summer!"

"What's going on?" Nathan yelled from the family room. Dan and Deb froze, wondering if they said too much and let too much be known. Deb walked back to the room.

"Nathan, Haley I didn't know you two were here!"

"Obviously." Nathan muttered.

"Hi Mrs. Scott," Haley said, biting her bottom lip.

"Your father and I had to leave dinner early," Deb attempted a smile and Dan walked in the room.

"Did Duke call yet?" He asked Nathan, completely ignoring Haley.

"No." Nathan said. "Haley and I are leaving. Mom, can I borrow your car?"

"Of course honey," She said, giving him the keys. "We'll go out looking to get you a new one tomorrow, okay?" Nathan nodded.

"It was nice seeing you both," Haley sad to Deb and Dan as she got her crutches and followed Nathan out of the room. They got in the car where Nathan backed out of the driveway.

"Sorry you had to be a part of the Scott family hour." Haley put her hand on top of Nathan's knee.

"It's okay. I'm sorry it's not getting better." He took her hand in his.

"I don't get what they were saying about Lucas though." Haley shrugged. "Whatever, it was probably another thing they fight about. So what do you want to do?" As if answering for her, Haley's stomach growled and her eyes went wide, causing Nathan to laugh. "Okay, I guess we'll eat."

--

"So Valentine's Day is in week." Nathan said nonchalantly as they ate pizza. Haley looked at him as he tried to suppress a grin.

"What do you have planned?" She asked hesitantly.

"Somehing awesome." He responded. "It works out that you'll be cast-less."

"I'll still have a boot," Haley reminded. "And we will have been dancing the night before at that new club so no crazy things like rock climbing or anything, got it?" She joked, pointing at him.

"Then I guess I'll have to cancel the trip to the mountains." Nathan teased. She flashed him one of her grins and he thought, for the millionth time that week, how lucky her was to have her in his life. He knew he was falling fast for her, but he was in no hurry to stop it.

"You know you really don't have to do anything." Haley said, finishing off her slice.

"I know." Nathan said. "But that's kinda why I want to."

_NEXT: The night at Tric!_


	16. Far More

_Sorry about the update pause--I thought I had already posted this! I kinda drew from the epispde "In da Club" (but no nanny Carrie of course!) Enjoy :)_

**Chapter 16: Far More**

"This is going to be a great night." Brooke said as she coated her eyelashes with mascara. She and Haley had spent the better part of the past hour getting ready for Tric. "You, me, Nathan, Jake and Lucas watching me grind up with other men."

"You two are ridiculous." Haley commented, tucking her skinny jeans into her boot. It felt great to be out of the cast and Nathan, Jake and Lucas had surprised her by moving her stuff back up to her bedroom. She paired the jeans with a lacy pink tank top Brooke had lent her which showed more cleavage than she would have usually done, but added a sparkly necklace to balance it. Her hair was in big curls with a few pinned off her face and her eyes were shimmery. "You profess your love to each other, then go a whole week barely speaking."

"I've been busy!" Brooke protested. She wore a black leather mini skirt with black boots and a bright blue scoop neck tee. Her hair was, as usual, poker straight and she had done her makeup so she would definitely pass for 21.

"Busy scheming?" Haley questioned.

"Well, yes. Anyway, I have the perfect solution which I will present to Lucas later. Friends with benefits." Haley gave her a look. "It's foolproof! Obviously there is still an attraction between us, but I'm going to keep it purely physical. Hookups without the heartbreak."

"If that's what you want Brooke, then I'll support you." Haley told her.

"Good to hear. Now let's go meet the men!"

--

"Woah," Nathan said as Haley came down the stairs. "You look amazing." Haley slightly flushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself" She said, wrapping her arms around his waist and bringing her lips to his.

"You better watch her like a hawk." Jake said to Nathan, motioning to Haley's shirt.

"Oh I'll be watching her," Nathan said, looking right at Haley's chest, causing her to lightly hit him.

"Let's get this party started!" Brooke cheered, bouncing down the stairs, right past Lucas but taking long enough for him to get a good view of her outfit. Lucas ran his hand through his hair, sighing and Haley gave him a sympathetic look.

"She'll come around." Nathan told him.

"Maybe." Lucas said quietly and followed Jake out the door.

--

Tric was definitely somewhere Brooke Davis could get used to. It was exactly the kind of thing she loved—the music was loud, the place was dark and the guys were very, very good looking. She grabbed Haley, who grabbed Nathan and went to the dance floor.

"You're a terrible dancer," Haley laughed as Nathan attempted dancing in tune with the music and her.

"You are not helping!" he defended. "You're busting out all these moves and I can't keep up." Haley tried to stop herself from cracking up, but did a lousy job at it.

"Uh oh," she said, noticing a fire in Brooke's eyes as she watched Lucas dance with some red head girl a few feet away.

"We should probably clear the dance floor before there's a war," Nathan suggested and Haley gave him a pointed look.

"How convenient for you," she smiled, but she took his hand as they ordered sodas from the bar.

"Sup lovers?" Jake said, walking up to them.

"Jake, you are so white." Haley shook her head.

"Says the girl dancing with the worst dancer," Jake looked pointed at Nathan who gave him a look. "Anyway, The Honorary is playing tonight! Turns out Brooke picks good clubs after all."

"If only she'd pick a good guy," Haley muttered. "When do they go on?"

"Well there's this opening act first and then they're after her. Actually," he said, motioning to the stage. "I think she's going on now. Wanna get a table?" Nathan and Haley nodded as the girl took the stage. She was introduced simply as Mia and took the stage with a guitar in hand.

"Hey guys. So I know tomorrow is Valentine's Day for the happy couples, but this is a song for the rest of us. It's called No Good." She began strumming the guitar and the audience watched and listened to her opening verse.

_I never feared the unexpected  
'Till I found myself in this peculiar place  
Unaware of where I was headed  
Turns out it was your footsteps I had chased_

Well I should know so much better than this  
But you've occupied the center of my universe

I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me

She transitioned into the chorus with such honest passion that they were all stunned at her talent. But one was even more interested.

"That's the girl I want." Jake said, looking at Mia almost mesmerized. "You guys, I gotta meet her. Mia." Haley looked at him, part of her worried and part intrigued.

"Jake," she started. But he shook his head, stopping her.

"I'm gonna meet her." He said firmly. Lucas and Brooke, though from opposite sides, walked up to the table at the same time.

"This girl rocks!" Brooke said.

"Jake's in love," Nathan announced and they all watched Jake, who only focused on Mia.

"You know Jake," Lucas started, but Jake waved him off.

"I'm gonna meet her guys." He said and Haley shook her head. Mia finished the song and the crowd went wild for her. She brightly smiled at their table.

"You guys are great, thank you! And now, The Honorary!" There were even more cheers as she exited the stage. After putting her guitar away, she fought through the crowd, towards their table.

"Oh my god shed coming this way," Jake said, growing nervous and excited. Haley was surprised to see he was right, but her heart sunk a bit when Mia jumped into Lucas' arms.

"Lucas Scott!" She said excitedly. "I heard you moved to these parts!"

"It's good to see you Mia, it's been too long." He said. They pulled back and Lucas scanned the faces of his friends, seeing expectant expressions. "You guys, Mia graduated last year from Charlotte. She used to sing the National Anthem at the basketball games."

"Needless to say, this is better." She said smiling and motioning to Tric.

"Wait, you're only nineteen and you can sing like that?" Brooke asked, impressed. "And you write the songs too?" Mia humbly nodded. "Oh my god that is so cool!"

"Anyway, Mia this is my cousin Nathan, Haley, Brooke and," he said pausing and looking to the boy who still had yet to say anything, "this is Jake."

"Hi," Mia said, smiling at him. He was definitely cute and the way he was looking at her made her feel something she hadn't felt in a while. "Well I have to go talk to my manager…I'll only be a minute if you want to listen to The Honorary," she said sweetly, looking right at Jake who grinned.

"I'll be here." He said. She smiled one last time before going backstage.

"Well what do you know." Nathan smirked.

"Looks like the race of women are no longer scum," Haley smiled and patted her brother on the back.

"Just the cheating blonde ones." Jake said, but smiling. "I can't believe you knew her Luke and didn't tell me about her ages ago." Lucas threw up his hands in protest.

"How was I supposed to know it would be freaking love at first sight?"

"Just in time for Valentine's Day!" Brooke squealed. They all laughed and Nathan turned to Haley.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

"You sure you want to do that again?" She teased.

"It's a slow one," he pointed out and she took his hand as they went to the dance floor.

"Okay, I don't want to be rude," Jake said. "But Mia's coming back and-"

"We get it," Lucas said, and he and Brooke left the table. "Brooke," he called as she walked ahead of him.

"What?" She said turning around.

"Dance with me. Just one song." She hesitated, but the look in Lucas' eyes made her cave in.

"One song." She repeated and they began to dance.

__

How much, how much, how much  
How much longer, girl  
How much longer do we need to wait?

NEXT: Valentines Day! Naley date and a Brucas surprise

Songs:

"No Good" by Kate Vogele

"Far More" by the Honorary


	17. Somewhere Only We Know

_Hey guys, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm sorry for messing up the band's name—the only excuse I have is that I illegally download from Limewire (don't report me!) and they had it listed as simply "The Honorary" Anyway, I hope you like this Valentine's Day chapter, it's mostly Naley the way we like them best!_

**Chapter 17: Somewhere Only We Know**

Haley woke up, rolled over and gasped at what she saw. Next to her in bed was a dozen roses with a "Happy Valentine's Day!" card attached. She sat up and, grinning, opened the card.

_Good morning baby :) __I'll pick you up at three for your surprise. Wear something comfy. Happy Valentine's Day._

_-Nathan (duh)_

Haley chuckled at his less-than-poetic letter but was still touched by it. Looking at her clock she had a few hours until Nathan got her and she decided to sleep just a little bit more. But first she would put the roses in a vase.

--

Nathan walked up to the door of the James house and couldn't contain his smile. He knew Haley would like what he had planned and especially her present. He found it funny that he enjoyed this so much, but the truth was just the mere thought of making Haley smiled made him feel great. He wondered what that meant, but was pretty sure he had a clue.

"Hello?" He said, walking in the door.

"Coming!" Haley called from upstairs, and Nathan noticed the flowers he got for her were displayed in a vase in the front foyer. Haley came down the stairs in jeans and a simple pink long sleeve shirt, but she looked beautiful to Nathan. When he told her so, she blushed. "Happy Valentine's Day." She lifted her head to kiss him. He kissed her back, but stopped before things got too heated. There would be time for that later.

--

"So you're just gonna wait til she calls?" Lucas asked, sinking the ball into the hoop. He and Jake, valentine-less, had gone to the Rivercourt to shoot around.

"She'll call." Jake said confidently, making a basket.

"You sound like Nathan." Lucas remarked. Jake shrugged.

"Well he landed Haley who is like the best girl he'll ever get, so maybe it's a good thing."

"Wise words," Lucas took them in. "And you're probably right. Haley's the golden girl."

"And Brooke is the dream girl," Jake gave a significant look to Lucas who took a deep breath.

"Yeah well I screwed that one up, didn't I?"

"Pretty much," Jake said, making another basket. "But no one ever said it was over."

--

"Isn't it a bit cold for the beach?" Haley raised her eyebrows at him as he pulled up to the beach in his new Range Rover his parents had bought him earlier that week. Haley, though feeling less guilty about crashing his first one, knew Nathan saw the car as a kind of bribe to forget the fact his parents hated each other.

"Just trust me," Nathan said and they got out of the car, making their way up the dunes. He heard Haley gasp as they got to the other side.

"Oh my god, Nathan this is beautiful!" She looked out at the private beach with tiny purple flowers in bloom all over it. "How did you…"

"My dad and I came up to the beach once to go for a run around this time last year. I was surprised that these flowers were blooming in February and thought it was kinda 

cool. Like anything can happen. Which is kind of how I feel about us." Haley felt her eyes prick with tears and she knew it wasn't from the wind. She gave Nathan a big hug.

"I love it." She said. He smiled and they kissed before making their way onto the untouched beach, sitting amongst the flowers and just enjoying being with each other.

About an hour later reached in her purse and pulled out a small, neatly wrapped box. "So is it time for me to give you your present" Nathan looked at her in disbelief.

"The girl doesn't get the guy a present!"

"Well this girl did." Haley shrugged, handing it to him.

"Only you," He said, shaking his head, but opening it. When he saw two tickets to see a Bobcats game he looked at her, realization dawning on him. "It means you…you heard…" he said slowly and she nodded.

FLASHBACK

Nathan sat at the edge of the hospital bed, wondering when Haley would wake up. It had been three days since the accident and Jake still hadn't been able to see her, which meant Nathan was constantly there. But he didn't mind. He talked to Haley when no one else was in the room, sometimes pleading with her to wake up, sometimes just telling her about the weather or the latest sports game.

"So my mom asked me if you need anything yesterday." He told her, half grinning for the first time in a while. "I told her I'd ask and then she got this horrified look and almost hit herself in the head. It was kind of funny. Anyway, she says hi. Lucas is still here, he's being really good. Don't hate him too much just because you are on Team Brooke." He smiled again. "You know what's weird? Lucas and I didn't even meet until we were ten. And it was on accident too. We were both at a summer basketball camp and put on the same team. After laughing that our last names were the same, we spent the whole summer together. When our parents came to pick us up, we introduced them. Man, the looks on their faces were priceless. Turns out, we were cousins!" Nathan ran his hand through his hair, now talking more to himself.

"I always wondered why it took ten years to meet, but my mom said Dan and Keith don't get along too well. Anyway, Lucas and I still kept in contact and I used to like going to his house. I remember one day his dad, my uncle Keith, got us tickets to go see a 

Bobcats game. We went and watched the game, got hotdogs and slurpees and just enjoyed the sport. It wasn't about winning or getting the most free throws. That day, basketball was just fun. I try to remember that when I play, but it gets hard when Dan is screaming down my throat." He sighed and looked at Haley. "I shouldn't be dumping this on you Hales. I guess I just wish for a day like that again."

END FLASHBACK

"Now you can have that day." Haley smiled softly. Nathan was once again surprised by her unending kindness and thoughtfulness. He took her face in his hands and looked right into her eyes.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me Haley James." He said and she felt a shiver run down her spine at the passionate kiss they shared. After they broke apart, he laid down on the sand and she curled up next to him. "So when do you want _your _present?" She giggled and he took a Tiffany's box out of his pocket, giving it to her. She gave him a look.

"Nathan,"

"Open it." He said, urging her on. She did and saw a necklace. It was simple but elegant with the silver chain and the silver heart pendant. It was perfect.

"It's beautiful." She said in a whisper. "Will you help me put it on?" He smiled and she held up her hair while he fastened it securely around her neck. "Thank you so so so much." She gushed, looking down at the heart. "It's really-"

"Nothing less than what you deserve." He said, kissing her forehead.

--

Lucas took one last look at the letter before placing it in the mailbox. He flipped it over so the recipient name was face up before closing the mailbox door and walking back down Oak Ridge Lane.

--

Somehow, Nathan and Haley had braved the chilly weather and stayed on the beach the whole afternoon and into the night, only leaving to get food and blankets out of Nathan's car. It was now well past ten o'clock and Haley lay sleeping in Nathan's arms. His head had been resting on hers and he laid there, listening to the ocean and her faint breathing and thinking about how he could stay like this forever. Haley mumbled something and he turned his concentration to her.

"No," she started saying. "No!" She started crying and Nathan got worried. He gently shook her.

"Haley?" he said. "Wake up," She opened her eyes, full of tears and pulled him close. He stroked her hair as she cried into his chest.

"I-I dream about the accident a-all of the time." She said through the sobs. Nathan held her tighter and he could feel his heart breaking at the sound of her cries.

"I'm got you Haley, you're okay. I'm here," he whispered into her ear and she nodded into his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Haley pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Don't even think about apologizing," Nathan told her when she opened her mouth. She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you."

"Come on," Nathan said, helping her up and picking up the blanket. "Let's call it a night." Haley nodded and they drove home in comfortable silence, their hands intertwined the whole time. He pulled up to her house and Haley looked nervous at the dark building.

"I wonder where Jake is."

"Maybe Mia actually called," Nathan mused and Haley smiled.

"I hope so." She looked at him but saw he was already out of the car. She got out and he took her hand.

"You didn't think I was going to tuck you in?" He asked.

"I was hoping you would." She smiled.

--

Brooke stared at the letter she had been holding for the last ten minutes, wondering if she should open it. Curiosity got the better of her and, taking a deep breath, she broke the seal.

_Dear Brooke,_

_This letter is not to ask for your forgiveness; because I know what I did is too much to forgive completely. It is merely to wish you, the girl I love, Happy Valentine's Day. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. I will always love you. _

_Yours forever, _

_Lucas_

--

Haley pulled on a pajama top while Nathan politely waited outside her bedroom. She wondered why she wasn't embarrassed to break down in front of Nathan. The truth was, she trusted Nathan and knew he would never hold it against her. She trusted him with the most important thing she had: her heart, and she was certain he was trying his best not to screw it up. She opened the door.

"Are you going to read me a bedtime story too?" She asked, grinning. He ruffled her hair and helped her get into her bed. He pulled the sheets up and sat on the side of the bed, lightly rubbing her back. She looked at him, her big brown eyes showing her vulnerability.

"Stay with me." She said, quietly.

"I was hoping I could."

HALEY'S NECKLACE:

/Shopping/Item.aspx?sku21124656&mcat148204&cid288155&searchparamss+5-p+3-c+288155-r+101287465-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+

_Isn't that necklace amazing? My friend got it from her boyfriend for their anniversary._

_ NEXT: Jake's reaction to Nathan and Hales waking up, Brucas! And the gang prepares for the Classic_


End file.
